Sweet Right Here
by bkerbunny
Summary: Story Complete-Life changes- Go on a journey with one girl while she struggles to find her place with a new passion and in the end finds love in the most unlikely person... (Many WWE Super stars and OC's)
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not now or ever claim to own anyone whom was or is affiliated with WWE or any other organization that may be mentioned in my story... I only own Cheyenne and possibly a few other own known characters later on in the story...... So if you don't know who they are they probably belong to Vince, or themselves.

A/N I don't know what part of my brain that this story came from but it has been writting it's self. Please read and review this story...... Thanks

* * *

****

**Prolog-**

Life is changing... I can feel it, hell, I've felt it going through a different path for a little over a year now. So many changes, so little time... That is my new motto for life now. I kinda smirk when ever I hear someone say that. When I was younger, my nieve mind lead me to believe it would always stay the same. But now that I am approaching my thirties, I'm excited to see what life throws my way next.  
  
See as a kid my parents worried about me. My weight was a constant issue and because of it and my dads flashbacks of Viet Nam, that made him mean and unpredictable, I hated life.  
  
I can't say that it changed over night, cause it didn't, it took a lot of years before my fathers mind began to settle from all the memories and dreams, and just a few years ago I took my weight by the horns and tackled it down... I contacted an old friend to help me in the process, he in turn hooked me up with a nutritionist and a local trainer to get me started.  
  
My weight had topped off at 300 pounds, the swelling in my ankles and feet had me almost in tears every evening, I couldn't walk more than a block without feeling like I would pass out from the lack of oxygen to my brain, and I would be more than winded from just climbing a set of stairs. But now, after losing a little over 70 pounds, I'm feeling better than I had in years. I even quit my job in the fast food industry to start working for my friend in his gym. He calls me his testimony. I talk with people and show them the pictures that they have been taking of me through the process and show them that with a little hard work, there is hope.  
  
So now, truth be told, all of that is wonderful... but it's my new hobby that has been the most unbelievable. See I've had this dream since I was a kid to become a wrestler... Yes one of those sweaty people that throw other grown adults around a ring. I love it... Always have. See, Marti Jenneti that used to be tag team partners with Shawn Michaels, moved back home. Which is right here in Georgia. Once he got here he started up and began promoting a statewide amateur wrestling circuit. I came to meet Marti at several different spots around town, due to some mutual friends that we had, and one day we talked about the possibility of me joining his team. As it turned out we became fast friends and this here is where my story begins of how I am where I am today.  
  
Marti is about the grow the Geogia circuit by leaps and bounds. Right now we have about 50 people in and around Georgia that have been participating in our little shows, but for Marti it isn't enough... He had a dream and slowly it has been becoming our reality. So, to help in the process of making this company into his vision, Marti contacted a few of his old friends that are still with the WWE to come for what we are making a summer training program here at my home. My parents left the twelve acres and the seven thousand square foot home to me when they moved to Florida to retire. Marti and I decided to go ahead and set up camp out here on the property. It's in the country and away from some civilization, so we won't have to worry about pissing off the neighbors and we won't have to pay to rent out a building to hold the ring, or worry about hotels to house the trainers. It will be able to be done right here. We have made most of the arrangements and are awaiting the other trainers to finalize all the small details.  
  
So with everything else in my life falling into place, the last thing I thought would happen during this journey is that I would in turn find love. That was the one thing in my life that I figured would never happen.


	2. The Visitors

**Again I don't own anyone but Cheyenne at this point......**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Marti!" I yelled breathlessly as I struggled to get through the door with a bundle of groceries.  
  
"Cheyenne, I'm in the kitchen!" he answered back.  
  
I can hear other voices and seen a few unfamiliar cars in the drive way so I know that a few of our guests have started to arrive, "Can you help me please?!" I ask fighting to juggle the bag that was threatening to spill out of my hands.  
  
Marti's face suddenly appears jogging toward me down the hall, "Oh gosh... Yeah. Sorry, I didn't know you went to the store before coming home."  
  
I sigh handing the bags over, "Yeah, well, I figured I would go ahead and knock it out. There's more in my truck, I'll be back..."  
  
I was cut off by chairs squealing against the hardwood floors, and a chorus of "We'll get it."  
  
Leaning slightly to the side, I leaned to peer around Marti and came face to face with six men, all faces I could easily recognize, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker, Kane and the Hurrican.  
  
"No guys, it's ok... I can get it." I stated as they all smiled and pushed past me and Marti.  
  
Jeff stopped in front of me and kissed my cheek, "It's no use to argue, you've got six able men who can do it." he replied before following the group outside.  
  
"Wow, Marti, you sure pulled some big names for this." I chuckled making my way into the kitchen to plop down in one of the stools, as Marti went to check what was in the pots on the stove.  
  
"A few of them owe me some favors, the others just wanted a break for a bit... Here taste this." he said putting a wooden spoon in my face.  
  
Leaning forward I blew on the steaming spoon before taking the tip into my mouth, the sauce sparked my taste buds with it's full flavor, "Mmm, that's delicious... Whatcha cookin'?"  
  
"Homemade ravioli's for the boys and for you... I've made this really great vegetable plate." he said smiling and hitting the tip of my nose with his forefinger.  
  
I swatted at his hand as the others walked back into the kitchen with the bags, "Oh sure, tease me with the sauce and make me eat rabbit food." I joked.  
  
"Cheyenne, before I forget to tell you... you look great!" Jeff replied coming up behind me and putting his arms around my shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Jeff." I said kissing his cheek, "I swear I'm beginning to feel like I'm just melting away."  
  
"Well, it suits you, you look great!"  
  
"And I didn't before?" I asked turning in the stool to face him.  
  
"Well... ah.... NO! I'm just saying..." Jeff stuttered.  
  
"Jeff stop while your ahead!" I laughed, pushing him away.  
  
"You do look good... I didn't meet you until after you had already lost a bunch., but Marti and Jeff were showing us pictures earlier of you before you started losing... the difference is wonderful." Hurricane pipped in.  
  
"Thanks, I do feel a hell of a lot better now. So, how was the trip in guys?"  
  
"Good a little turbulence in Atlanta but from there to here it went well." Glenn answered.  
  
"Oh Chey... Let me introduce you to everyone, I know you've been a fan for a while, but this is Glenn Jacobs, you've known him as Kane."  
  
I stuck my hand out and smiled, "Nice to have you here Glen."  
  
Glen took my hand with a big smile, "Pleasure is all mine, little lady."  
  
"And you know Shawn from talking to him on the phone."  
  
"Ah yes, the older but sexy heartbreaker, how are you today?" I asked as he kissed the back of my hand.  
  
"Good! You did promise to spend a lot of time with me while I'm here so, no backing out now missy."  
  
I put a look of mock shock on my face, "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
He then slugged me on the arm, "Smartass!" he hissed  
  
"OH ouch ye bastard!" I laughed rubbing my arm then focused my eyes on the quiet one of the bunch, "And Mister Undertaker sir... How are you?"  
  
He smiled his green eyes sparking, "I'm fine, miss Cheyenne, but please call me Mark."  
  
"Will do, and I already know Jeff and Shane... So, how many more are coming in?"  
  
Marti was back at stirring his sauce, "Well, just a few... Where did John go?" Mark began to chuckle, "He saw this puppy out in the garage and he stopped to play with it for a few."  
  
"Chey, will you please go get that man away from Tug and tell him dinner is ready?"  
  
"Sure, maybe we could all eat out on the patio, it's cooled off a lot."  
  
"Actually sweety I was thinking we could go ahead and eat inside seeing as this evening we are going to be out on the property putting up the ring, and stuff."Marti stated filling up a plate and handing it off to Jeff.  
  
"When did the ring get in? Last I heard it was going to be a few more days at least."  
  
Marti filled another plate and handed it to Glenn, "It got in about two this after noon actually, I'm glad it did though, speeds up a part of the training."  
  
"I know that's great...I'll go get John."

* * *

Please Read and Review!!!


	3. The Meeting

**Still don't make any money off of this story......... And I still only own Cheyenne.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After dinner we all went into the living room and started finalizing the plans for the summer events.  
  
"Okay so, Cheyenne and I have pretty much laid out a ground plan on most of what we would like to accomplish with each training group. We only have a month with each group in the three month span, it is going to be rigorous but with the team we have I know it will run smoothly. There are some things that we would like for you six to help us fine tune, so please any ideas that you may have, tell us... So far the ring is here, we have already equipped one garage to be set up for any medical needs, the hot tub was delivered and set up two days ago, the pool is going to be put in place with in the next two weeks, and our first group of students have arrived already and are staying in the hotel."  
  
"How many students are going to be in this group?" Shawn asked looking over the basic itinerary I handed him.  
  
"So far, we have twenty and a possible five more to start after tomorrow... we'll know more about them before the weeks out." I answered, as I handed the last folder to Shane.  
  
"We figured some of the other trainers will be coming in and out during the next few weeks to help out, and it will relieve some of you seeing as this schedule is going to be so hectic, we know you are going to need any break we can get for you." Marti added.  
  
"Twenty bodies and only one ring... How are we going to work that one?" John inquired skimming the pages of his folder.  
  
"We figured we could break them up into teams. It will be an all day process of working out, ring, character development and mic skills." Marti informed him and all the guys nodded their heads.  
  
"So will they be going to each of us for different skills or will we just stick with the same group throughout the day?" Glenn questioned.  
  
"See, that's where we think you guys could make the call. I feel that if we get them started first thing in the morning and work them out as a group, we can see where each of them stand as far as athleticism, plus get them warmed up and stretched out before we start the day. After the first day we will know pretty much who needs additional training and in which areas."  
  
"Well, I know I'm new at this and all, but I would really enjoy helping with the work out portion. It will really be aiding me, plus I'll learn along the way." I added. "I do feel however that with the time that Mark and Shawn have put into wrestling, they will have the most experience with the mic and character development. Then you have Jeff and John who are just awesome in the ring..."  
  
Mark smiled, "What, you saying us old guys don't have it in the ring, little miss?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. I felt my face fall in shock that he would even consider that was what I had meant, "Now wait a minute, in ring presence is just as important as the physical and I never said that the older people don't have it in the ring." I defended myself.  
  
"No, but you are digging yourself quite a big hole there." he smirked.  
  
"Look, I never said you were old, you did." I said sticking my tongue out at him while crossing my arms.  
  
"I know you did not just do that..." he said standing up from the couch and stepping toward me, "Tell me that you did not just stick that little pink tongue out at me like that!" Mark finished by rushing toward me before I could make it off the chair and grabbed me up in a tight headlock while rubbing his knuckles over the top of my head.  
  
All the guys were laughing hysterically while Mark sat on me and continuously gave me noogies, while I screamed and squirmed trying to break free. Finally he let me go all the while laughing while he pushed me away, "You better watch yourself Cheyenne." he warned sitting back down next to Shawn.  
  
I jumped up out of the chair I was sitting in and made my way over toward the stairs in a huff, "Why? Your too old to catch me!" I answered then darted up to my room with him and Shawn dead on my heels.  
  
I slammed the door shut and before I could get it locked they both pushed it open and grabbed me, "NOOOO! I WAS KIDDING! BAD JOKE!" I squealed as they tossed me on the bed.  
  
Both men held me down as they tickled me, "Teach her about older men!" Shawn exclaimed as he scratched at the bottom of my feet.  
  
Mark Tossed a leg over my torso and sat on me while digging his fingers into my rib cage, "Yeah and how ruthless we can be!" I laughed and squirmed trying to get away from them but Marks weight kept me down, "It's useless girlie... Give it up!" He growled.  
  
Then I heard feet pound up the stairs and make their way to the door of my room, "HELP!" I yelped as John and Jeff came to my rescue tackling the older men away from me.  
  
"Puppy Power!" Jeff yelled pinning Shawn to the floor.  
  
"Mark you should know better than to pick on a defenseless girl!" John grunted trying to pin Mark's arms above his head.  
  
By this time I was up and halfway put off by Johns statement, "Defenseless, John?" I asked pouncing on his back and together Mark and I took him down.  
  
Glenn, Marti and Shane where in the doorway watching the five of us wrestle around on the floor, with tears in their eyes, each of them cheering on who ever had the better hand.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think......... Thanks**


	4. Working Hard

**Yep you guessed it.... I still only own Cheyenne........ and Please guys review after you read......... Why? you ask...... cause it let's me know if I need to stop with this little obsession I have with writting and just stick to reading those that can acctually write......**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey John! Can you bring me the tape from the garage?" I asked as I was tightening the bottom rope.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" he called back, as he turned to make his way to the building.  
  
"Just a little tighter, Cheyenne." Marti instructed me from the other side of the ring, "You got it... Just a few more turns should do it."  
  
I turned the tool a few more times and looked across the ring to where Marti was standing, "Okay, how's that?" I asked wiping my forehead off with the back of my hand.  
  
Marti stood on the bottom rope and bounced, "Yeah great! Now, let's tape 'em up."  
  
We had been working hard since our last bout of wrestling around in the house, and it was starting to get dark. I was beat, but looking out across the ring at the faces of the guys, I knew they were feeling it too. All eight of us had been husting ass to get the ring up before it got too dark and we were close to getting it done.  
  
"Here Chey, take this and I'll finish this up for you." Mark offered, holding out a bottled water.  
  
I pushed the water away and continued wrapping the tape around the cables, "No Mark, it's okay we're almost done..." I started before he placed a hand over mine to still my actions.  
  
"Chey, you're tired and you've done more than we thought you would, or should for that matter. Take the water and go chill out for a bit." he insisted.  
  
"Really Mark, I'm fine..." I started before two large hands grabbed me around the waist and lifted me from the apron and sat my butt on his shoulder.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you, not to argue with your elders?" Glenn asked as he walked with me toward the house.  
  
"Glenn, Fuck you!" Mark laughed and put the water down and went to finishing my job.  
  
"Put me down, Glenn! I'm too heavy to be up on your shoulder like this!" I hollered at him and holding onto his head for support.  
  
Chuckling he leaned forward and gently placed my feet onto the deck, "With pleasure." he stated swatting me on my backside before turning and starting back for the ring.  
  
"You big BRUTE!" I called to his back.  
  
Jeff had been sitting on the deck going through the boxes of gear when I plopped down next to him, "Need any help?"  
  
"Nope... besides weren't you just told to chill out?" he asked sitting up to look at me.  
  
Sticking my tongue out at him I crossed my arms across my chest, "Nobody wants my help?" I whined.  
  
Jeff turned at looked at me with a frown pressed on his face, "Cheyenne, you've done more than most women in our business with the ring and all the other things you've been doing. We are all impressed with your knowledge and skills. You actually remind me of Amy... She's another one that is out there fighting to be one with the boys. Hell, in my opinion you are both a head above the rest."  
  
I smiled at Jeff and placed my hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Jeff... I was only kidding. I know you guys have been thinking of me as one of the guys. It's just I love doing this and I'm wanting to get in there and gut it out with all of you. I just don't want you to think that because I am a woman I can't do it. I want to pay my dues, too, just like all of you had to, ya know?"  
  
Jeff smiled at me and wrapped me in a tight hug, "You've earned my respect for just helping Marti get this done. You could just have left it at that and let us do the rest, but your not in the house cleaning instead of being out here, 'nough said." he stated getting up and patting me on the head.  
  
I sat quietly and watched as Jeff started placing the gear into separate piles and putting the respective name tag on top. I knew he was right... I do more than most women, but I thought it was expected of the women who get into wrestling... I mean aren't we supposed to be hard working, intelligent, and cute? I mean you can't have soft skin and work in this business. You have to get in here and bust your ass twice as hard just to gain the respect of the men and then you have to get the audience. The men in front of me now had accepted me with open arms. They made me feel like a part of their family from the word go, so I know Jeff is telling me the truth, but I can tell it is going to be a battle to keep myself above the standards that I had already set for myself... and with the way they are acting now I have a feeling they are going to try and slow me down by telling me I'm pushing too hard.  
  
Standing up I made my way into the house and up the stairs for a nice hot bath... tomorrow marks the beginning to a long hot summer.


	5. Classes Begin

Yep you guessed it I do not own anyone in the WWE or any other wrestling organizations for that matter.........LOL I feel this story is coming along nicely...... I hope you are all Feeling the Same....... Please Review it so I know if you like it or not.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of an alive house. Voices filled the air outside and I could hear the sounds of bodies crashing hard onto the matt in the ring. Rolling out of bed, I stumbled my way over to the window that over looked majority of the property and feasted my eyes upon the first day of training.  
  
Mark and John were both in the ring with a group of new comers, showing them how it's done, and right below my window Glenn and Marti had a bunch working hard on answering questions they threw at them. Off to the side I could hear Shawn cutting a promo and going over the importance of your character's and then finally I watched as Shane lead another small group in jogging around the house.  
  
"What the fuck?" I asked aloud turning to look at the clock, it was after nine in the morning, "Someone shut my alarm off! I can't believe those guys!" I yelled as I grabbed up my gear and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"There you are sleeping beauty!" Marti called to me as I exited the house.  
  
"Yeah... Someone turned my alarm off, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" I asked semi annoyed.  
  
"You were sleeping so good, I couldn't stand to wake you up, I figured you needed the rest." Glenn pipped up, "I told everyone to leave you alone."  
  
I felt myself grow angry at him for assuming he knew what was best for me, but I couldn't bring myself to jump into his shit for it. I learned yesterday it doesn't do me a bit of good to argue with any of the seven boys, "Yeah, thanks... So where do you need me?" I asked looking around at everyone who was busy at work.  
  
"Mark and John are working with the ladies up in the ring, you might want to see if they could use you there." Marti answered before getting back to his work.  
  
Glenn and I locked eyes before he winked and then I turned and made my way toward the ring. I can't believe he was in my room, I sleep naked for gods sake. I don't really mind that he saw me cause hell, he's a happily married man and I'm sure once you've seen one naked woman you've seen most. But hell this was me, and I'm not shaped like most women in and around this business.  
  
"Hey Princess!" Mark breathlessly greeted as he was getting up from a small bout with John.  
  
I smiled as I climbed up onto the apron and through the ropes into the ring, "Hey brute! Marti said you might be able to utilize me." I stated as John jumped down from the turnbuckle.  
  
"Sure can." He winked before turning to the rest of the girls standing outside the ring, "Ok, ladies this is Cheyenne, she is Georgia's current reining women's champion. She is going to be helping us out with your training this morning and during your stay here." he announced.  
  
Stretching out my legs I grinned at the girls, "And John here is a rocket scientist that thinks you all can't hear worth a shit." I joked jumping away from him as he went to grab me.  
  
Mark stepped between us with a laugh and turned me to stand next to him in front of the girls. "Cheyenne, I would like for you to help us with the back bumps. We want to bring them each in one by one after you instruct them on how it's done, then after they try it maybe you and I can run through a few moves to show them why it's so important you get it right. I want them to see that a woman can take it from the men, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Sure." I stated before walking to the center of the ring. First I stood facing the girls and explained how it would be done, then I physically did one myself before bringing each of them into the ring to try.  
  
Out of the eight girls we only had one that looked scared to death the minute she stepped through the ropes. Thinking maybe if I stood with her and gave her a little extra coaching she might feel a little more at ease with it. So, I placed both my hands on either side of her head and tilted it forward to where it needed to be positioned, then I told her to fall back.  
  
Mark must've noticed she was going to fall wrong because before I knew what was happening he caught her before she hit the matt, "NO!" he barked, causing the girl to jump away from him, "You are going to hurt yourself worse if you don't listen to what she is telling you to do. If you are to frightened or tense you are going to knock yourself silly."  
  
"Like this, sweety, watch me." I told her as I tucked my head forward and pulled my legs out falling flat on my back. Standing I asked her to try again.  
  
She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, but to no avail, and this time Mark let her fall.  
  
"OH, OUCH!" the girl yelled grabbing for the back of her head.  
  
John stepped to the girl and helped her stand before he checked her over quickly to make sure she was ok. When she nodded, he lead her to the ropes and helped her out of the ring to take a seat on the ground, so she could finish watching the lesson.  
  
"Cheyenne, maybe you could take her aside and work with her on the soft matts a little later." Mark whispered to me before walking to the center of the ring, "Alright, that's a good first start ladies, now Chey and I are going to work through a few moves to show you the importance of this one basic move. Chey, let's start with a clothesline, then I'll pick you up and slam you, ok?"  
  
"Yes, sir." I smiled.  
  
Mark lurched himself forward then bounced of the ropes toward me with his massive arm held out. I took the shot easily, falling back like I had instructed the girls to do, then I felt Mark scoop me up and hold my body across his before he slammed me down hard. I heard all the girls gasp at the sound of our bodies hitting the matt and I could help but snicker as he pinned me and John counted...one... two... and then I kicked out and stood quickly. "See ladies, if done correctly, even the biggest, badest, brute in the yard won't hurt you!" I explained taking a bow in the middle of the ring. All the girls laughed and cheered for me.  
  
"OK, everyone LUNCH!" Marti called and began to usher everyone toward our make shift dinning area.  
  
Turning I looked at Mark and offered a hand up, "Not bad." I smiled.  
  
He took my hand and yanked me down on the matt with him and chuckled, "For an old man you mean?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nope, a young stud could've possibly hurt me, but see with a man of your age it was gentle and I could barely feel a thing."  
  
"Why you little tart!" he exclaimed grabbing my waist and digging his fingers in making me squirm and squeal with laughter.  
  
"Hey you two, I'm going to let John and Jeff eat your portions!" Marti scolded with a shake of his head.  
  
"Damn. Food calls." He said letting go of me and standing up, "You know this isn't over, not by a long shot."  
  
Turning toward me he extended his hand, I accepted and climbed out of the ring before him, "Promises, promises old man." I joked, jogging away from him.

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as possible


	6. Disagreements

**Can you guess?? Yep I don't own anyone affiliated with now or ever with the WWE and or any other wrestling orginization.........**

**I do want to take a moment to thank you wonderful FIVE reviewers for taking the time to tell me what you think...... it's for you that I'm sending two more chapters tonight.. As all of you know it's those people that love what you do that makes you want to keep going, as I have reviewed at least four out of the five of you..... LOL  
Stephanie, Happy Birthday girlie!!! I hope that you enjoy these two chapters, as much as the first five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Chey!" Mark yelled at me as one of the girls was about to administer the move we had been working on for the past couple of days.  
  
"What!" I yelled back.  
  
"Not yet! They aren't experienced enough to pull something like that off!" he lectured, approaching the ring with a scowl on his face.  
  
I huffed and blew a few strands of my golden hair out of my face, "She can do it. We've been working hard on this for the last two days." I informed him.  
  
Mark climbed onto the apron and into the ring, "They haven't even been able to get the back bump right every time, and until they do, you can't teach them a new move!"  
  
"Mark, she is far more advanced than the other girls, I think she can do it!" I defended putting my hands on my hips.  
  
Mark eyed the girls in the ring, "Ladies, go on down to Michaels and join in on the class." he instructed, remaining quiet until they were out of earshot, "Don't you ever undermined me again in front of the members of the class." He growled.  
  
I went to argue but he silenced me with a raise of his hand, "I didn't get this far in the business by moving faster in my training than necessary. They are on a schedule, dammit!"  
  
"But Mark, you also probably learned at a much faster pace than these people are, I know I did."  
  
He nodded, "You and I both also had one on one training. This is a much larger scale and they are having to learn everything all at once."  
  
I frowned and looked down at the matt, "But when you see someone that is more advanced than the rest of the group, why not go an extra step or two with them instead of frustrating them with pounding them with what they already got?" I asked feeling like he wasn't giving me credit for seeing something in the other woman.  
  
"Because, Chey, even you haven't been in the business long enough to make that call!" He yelled into my face.  
  
I know he had to see the hurt and shock cross over my face. Part of it was from him yelling the other, from his lack of trust in me. It hurt me deeply that he would treat me in this manner. My friend, degrading me in the middle of the ring in front of everyone. I dropped my gaze from his steely green eyes down to the matt before looking over the training groups. They had all stopped their training and were staring at us, no doubt hearing Mark's outburst. I couldn't talk... I felt a wave of emotion curse through my veins. I wanted to cry, scream and smack him all at once.  
  
"Look Chey, I'm not trying to disrespect you here... I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I have to make the correct calls for safety when it comes to the ring." he replied softer, using his forefinger to lift my chin so I'd have to look at him.  
  
At this point I heard the child in me scream, 'Fine I quit!'... But, the woman in me won over as I squared my shoulders and waited for him to finish so I could get the hell out of dodge.  
  
"You are one hell of a women's wrestler, Chey... I will give you that... You try so hard, you listen, and you can wrestle us guys and hold your own. But, all jokes aside, age and experience needs to decide when the members of the class move forward, OK?"  
  
I nodded my head, I knew the reasons for his actions and words, but that didn't help the sting of how it felt when he had yelled at me like that.  
  
Since he had arrived here, Mark had taken the time to become my friend. He was the first one who took a few minutes out of his day to try and get to know me, and talk to me about various things outside of the ring. So, having him scold me was like a slap to the face.  
  
Without saying a word I turned and made my way out of the ring and headed for the house... ignoring everything around me. I couldn't understand why my emotions were getting the better of me but I'll be damned if anyone sees me cry.

* * *

**Please Read and Review guys!! Thanks!**


	7. Bathroom Talk

**Again I hope you all enjoy these two Chapters... And I almost forgot one reviewer asked if the characters that are in this story now are the only ones to make an appearance in this Fic..... I don't think I will dissapoint......... Sorry, I don't want to give too much away... LOL... And I wish I owned the men from WWE cause then I wouldn't need to write this....... I could act it out if I wanted to.**

* * *

Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head toward the window to see that it had become dark outside, and I groaned. After the fiasco in the ring with Mark, my girlie side had won, and I came up to my room and cried my eyes out.  
  
When it came to wrestling, I usually could keep my head. Even when I was learning it never hurt physically as much as Mark's words did emotionally. I don't remember falling asleep, but now that I'm awake I regret my actions. It was constructive, not personal... So why did I over-react? Hell if I know...  
  
I do know, however, that I'm going to have to face the boys sooner or later, so might as well suck it up now. Sitting up, I threw my leg over the side of the bed and rubbed my puffy eyes, then padded my way to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto my tired face.  
  
Looking up, I stared at my reflection, and frowned, as I reached for the hand towel to pat away the excess water... My usually shining hair was matted down from a days worth of sweat, my eyes were red and swollen with a hint of dark patches below them and dried tears still crusted to my skin.  
  
"God, I can't go down there like this." I muttered to myself before focusing my eyes to the large garden tub behind me in the reflection.  
  
Stripping off my gear, I ran a nice hot bath. Squirting some bubbles into the stream of water that flowed from the faucet, I lit a few of the candles that sat on the ledge of the tub, and turned out the lights, then I went to settle my worn frame into the hot water, letting the steam clear my mind.  
  
"Cheyenne?" A male voice asked from the other side of the bathroom door not long after I had myself settled.  
  
I contemplated ignoring it, but answered anyway, "Yeah?"  
  
"You ok in there?" Marti asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Yes." I called back, running my arms over the thick bubbles to make sure I was covered, "Come on in."  
  
Leaning my head back and closing my eyes I waited as he slowly turned the nob, then listened as the door creaked open, "It's fine, Marti, I'm covered." I assured him.  
  
He sighed, "Good... Umm... Listen, I just wanted to come up and make sure you're alright." he stated sitting on the closed toilet seat next to me.  
  
I took in another deep breath of steam and peered at him through slitted eyes, "Yes, hon, I'm fine... I just needed a break."  
  
"I understand, princess, you've been working yourself to the bone... We're all worried that you may be doing too much." he admitted.  
  
I waived my hand at him, as if to tell him he wasn't being serious, "I'm fine, really... I just needed to get away from it all for a minute."  
  
Marti laughed, shaking his head, "Is that what they are calling it now?"  
  
"What are you talking about." I answered, sliding my hands over my tingling legs under the water, "All I did was come up and take a nap, Marti, be reasonable."  
  
"Honey, that has got to be the worlds longest nap I've ever known a person to take... You've been up here sleeping for a day and a half."  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed sitting upright suddenly, and sending bubbles and water across the bathroom, soaking Marti.  
  
"You've been up here since yesterday. You slept through last night, and all day today." he informed me wiping away the bubbles from his face.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Why didn't you wake me up or something? DAMN!"  
  
"Chey, you've been working your ass off for weeks helping me to get this going, plus the gym..."  
  
"HOLY SHIT! They are sure to fire me!" I yelled realizing that if the fight with Mark was yesterday that would make today Thursday and I was supposed to work.  
  
"Calm down." Marti stated holding his hands up in a defensive manner, "I called Scott and told him what was up. He said it was no problem, that the staff will fill in for you... He gave strict instructions for you to take some time off... however long you need..."  
  
I shook my head and started to make my way out of the bath, "Turn around!" I barked reaching for my towel.  
  
"C'mon Chey, be reasonable..." He started but I cut him off.  
  
"TURN AROUND!"

He turned his back to me as I stood and wrapped a towel about myself, "I can't believe this... I have to call him."  
  
"What's all the yelling..." John busted into the bathroom just as the towel covered me, "OOPS!" he exclaimed turning away.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked colliding into John in the doorway with such a force that it brought the two of them into the bathroom, landing in a heap at the base of the tub.  
  
"Doesn't anyone besides Marti, KNOCK?!" I yelled climbing from my once relaxing bath and stepping over the two bodies on the floor.  
  
Marti jumped to his feet as all three men fought to leave the bathroom, all at once. "Chey, he said if you call him, you're fired!" he yelled at me.  
  
I stopped mid dial and put the phone back on the charger and barried my face in my hands, "What else can go wrong?" I cried.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think so far!! Thank you!**


	8. Friends?

**Oh wow you guys are making me so happy with the wonderful reviews... The first story that I had written had been kindof a bomb and Stephanie had been the only reviewer so I took it down to see about revamping it and while doing so this story came out of left field... So thanks to everyone whom is enjoying this story as much as I am.... I smile the whole time I'm typing this up cause it is so much fun.... **

****

**As a few of you already know I do not own anyone in this story But Cheyenne and some other new characters should be coming up soon....... But I do not have any affiliation with WWE members or those that were with them....**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next two days past by fairly quickly, and the trainees were looking great. Today is Sunday and we have decided to go and visit them after an early morning church service. We wanted to take this extra day to check on injuries, ask them how they feel they are progressing, and to make sure everyone remained hyped for a few more weeks.  
  
I know everyone noticed the tension between Mark and I, since that notorious day in the ring, but I refuse to make it a big deal, even though there has been separation between us. I just feel that a few minutes of alone time will allow us to work through it, what ever it was...  
  
We spent about two hours with the crew instructing them on how to care for there injuries and sore muscles and answered a ton of questions that all of them seemed more relaxed to ask in their new setting, and all eight of us were happy that we only lost the one girl that had been struggling since the beginning. I almost laughed out loud in her face when she said it was a lot harder than expected and that she just wanted to be a valet and didn't understand where the other skills were necessary for that. So, after sending her on her way and finding everyone else in good spirits and enjoying their day to rest, we all piled back into our cars and headed home for a much needed rest ourselves.  
  
"I am so starving." Shane replied rubbing his belly, "I think we need to have a cookout today."  
  
"Oh yeah, ribs and hamburgers!" John added.  
  
Marti nodded, "You know, that sounds like a great idea, guys. Cheyenne, will you call back to Shawn and see what they want to do?"  
  
Picking up my cell phone I dialed his number, "FOOD!" he grunted into the phone before I had a chance to say anything.  
  
Laughing I pulled the phone away from my ear and pointed to it, "Caveman hungry!"  
  
"That's not funny, CHEY!" we all heard him yell into the phone.  
  
"Well, that's what you sounded like." I defended myself with a snicker.  
  
"RIBS!" John yelled out so Shawn could hear him.  
  
"Oh, cookout! Look, let's stop at the store." Shawn stated thinking he had the idea.  
  
I smiled, "Yeah Shawn, sounds good, we'll stop."  
  
"Make sure you let everyone up there know and I'll tell these guys."  
  
"You got it." I exclaimed shutting the phone.  
  
"Why do you let him think he has all the great ideas?" Shane asked looking hurt. I smirked, "Because, with a man of his age and condition it's worthless to try and tell him otherwise."  
  
Marti pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and turned to gawk at me, "Chey, he and I are the same age." he informed me.  
  
"I know... I do the same for you all the time. It makes you feel good so I don't bother to say anything else." I stated patting his arm and reaching for the door handle.  
  
The door swung open before I could get it and it made me jump and turn in my seat, only to be met with a giant hand extending out for me. Following the hand and arm, I found myself staring into the smiling face of Mark.  
  
"My lady..." his voice rasped as he reached further into the car for my hand.  
  
Smiling I took his hand and let him help me from the car, "We are going to talk tonight if I do nothing else today." he informed me softly with a light hand in the small of the back, leading me away from the others.  
  
"Good, cause I miss our talks." I stated sadly, looking up into his face and getting a big grin in return, "And I miss your smile, too!"  
  
Pulling out a cart for us to use he pushed it through the detectors and started walking toward the produce section with me beside him, "I miss my little buddy..." He admitted with a sigh, "We seriously need to get past what happened the other day, and be friends again."  
  
I watched as he stopped to give me a look that said he demanded it and I nodded in response.  
  
"I am so hungry, I could buy out this store." Glen announced as he joined us in front of the watermelons.  
  
"I know you're a big guy and all, Glen, but seriously we don't have enough room to house all that food and you too. Please... just think about what you want before making a selection, no impulse buying."  
  
Glen raised an eyebrow at me and put his hands on his hips, "What are you trying to say, princess?"  
  
I shrugged, "Well... I think you need to cut back on Marti's cooking... Have you been keeping to your regular workouts?" I asked patting his stomach.  
  
Glen stopped and stared at me... unbelieving of what I had just said and I could hear Mark behind me trying not to laugh, "Miss Chey, you've just selected an ass woopin'!" He exclaimed chasing me toward the frozen food isle.  
  
"Don't get us all kicked out of here!" Mark yelled after us.

* * *

**Please Read and Review, I love to know what you think.... Good or Bad  
Thanks!!**


	9. Admiration

**Again I must say Thank You Thank You Thank You... I appreciate that you all are liking this story, it almost seems you're reviewing as the new chapter hits... You are all liking it so much I am trying to make sure that I send out a new chapter every day. It's great to read such wonderful things about my story... Tonight I am going to try and get out a few chapters for you.... Things change, remember that..............**

* * *

Chapter 8

That night after we cleaned up from our meal John, Jeff, Shane and Shawn all decided to go ahead and hit the sack, while myself, Marti, Mark and Glen engrossed ourselves into the 'Saprano's'.  
  
Marti was sitting on the love seat, Glen was lying on the floor with a pillow bunched up at his chest, while I laid stretched out in front of Mark on the big couch, his arm draped over my waist. We hadn't had our talk yet but I knew before we went to bed it was bound to happen. For now, I was just happy that we were back to acknowledging each other again.  
  
After the 'Saprano's', I found myself dozing in Marks arms while they watched 'Deadwood'. Every once in a while I would just be getting to sleep when he'd shift or shake me to keep me awake.  
  
"Well, kids, it's nighty-night time for this old dog." Marti announced after the show went off.  
  
Glen rolled onto his back and rubbed his tired eyes, "Seven comes mighty early, I'm with you." he agreed throwing his pillow on the love seat.  
  
Yawning I shifted and rolled until I had my head buried in Mark's chest. I felt the rumble of his laughter against my cheek as he wrapped his arms around me, "I know you're sleepy, but we need to talk." he whispered, kissing my forehead.  
  
I shook my head and mumbled, "We're OK."  
  
"What?" He asked, pushing my face from his chest.  
  
"We're OK." I repeated yawning again.  
  
Mark grunted as he slid his body from behind mine and pulled me up to stand with him, "I cannot understand yawn." He snickered pushing me toward the door.  
  
"Yes you can, it means I'm tired and I WAS comfortable." I whined as he opened the door and shoved me outside to the porch.  
  
"But, I told you we are going to talk, and we are going to talk tonight."  
  
I sighed, "Ok." and sat down on the front steps, wrapping my arms around my knees as he sat next to me.  
  
"I can't stand not talking to you, princess." he stated flatly after a moment of silence.  
  
"Me either... It get's really annoying when I talk to myself and I don't talk back." I joked looking over at him and watching his face fall.  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"Too serious if you ask me... Look, I know why you did that and why you said what you said... I'll admit it, you were right."  
  
Mark looked over at me with an angry expression on his face, "Chey, don't play with me... That shit may work with Marti, but not me."  
  
"I'm not playing! I'm dead serious... Granted, it hurt my pride to have you yell at me in the ring in front of everyone, but my emotions stem from other things that make me react the way I did." I admitted, facing him.  
  
"What other things?" he asked, tearing his gaze away from the yard to look back at me.  
  
"Well, I'm a woman..."  
  
"Woah, Chey..." he cut me off.  
  
I held up my hand to shut him up, "No, now let me finish before you go thinking things... There are times when I'm emotional. It's in my make up. Just like with you, you explode now, fix it later. Mark, I've been going through so much, I was tired, hurt and cranky. And just like you I can be irrational and blow up. Unfortunately, I can't break things and thrash around... it isn't me, instead, I cry. It helps me work through my problems."  
  
Mark smiled tenderly at me, "You are one hell of a woman, you know that? I forget sometimes that you aren't one of the guys... That like my wife or any other woman, things get to you differently."  
  
"I can kinda see where you are going with that."  
  
"Seriously, you're my bud. I enjoy your company so much... It hurt to not be on speaking terms with you. It was almost as if my day wasn't complete without you there." he admitted. "You have so much life, princess."  
  
"Wow, thank you." I stated throwing my arms around his neck.  
  
"No, thank you... You've brought so much cheerfulness and fun to a business I was starting to give up on, I'm more excited now to be here than I was yesterday. You make me feel young again."  
  
"You aren't that old." I said pulling away and scrunching up my nose.  
  
"I'm older than you think I am... hell, I even feel old." he admitted.  
  
I watched as the man before me, that I viewed as an unstoppable force, let down some of his guard and admit to something I'm sure he kept from everyone else, and I felt odd that at that moment I really cared for him. It was beginning to be different than a simple friendship... it was something else entirely, it was admiration, trust, security and comfort. There was more to it though now that I thought about it. I feel the need to protect HIM. To take away his fears and replace them with hope and dreams.  
  
Looking at him I studied his face as he too was deep in thought... His cheeks and nose spattered with light freckles, and the deep lines that were sure signs of the years of wear and tear from his profession and life. His full lips that were pressed together, somewhere amidst his goatee, that was now facing me...  
  
"What?" he asked wiping at his face with one of his large hands, "Something there?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nope, just thinking."  
  
He smiled, "Oh really, what about?"  
  
"About how things change. I mean, I admired you for what you've done with the WWE but more so now for just being Mark... I know that sounds silly, and probably childish..."  
  
Mark shook his head and smiled from ear to ear, "It's times like these I wish I could save actually." he stated lifting a hand to caress my cheek.  
  
Bringing my hand up I covered his and felt my stomach flip. This almost seemed intimate and I could swear I saw something new cross through his eyes. They clouded over under the light of the moon.  
  
Suddenly Mark stood and pulled his hand from mine, "Let's go on to bed, princess. We got a long day tomorrow." he stated then helped me stand and hugged me before we headed inside.

* * *

**As always I love to know what you are all thinking........ Thank you!**


	10. More Changes

**I don't own WWE or anyone affiliated, as of right now I only own Cheyenne....  
Again thanks for all the great reviews..........**

* * *

Chapter 9 

The next morning went off without a hitch. Everyone was so busy that no one had the chance to play around, and at some point during the day while Shane and Jeff were working with a group in the ring, something underneath gave a large popping sound and after further inspection we noticed a few bolts coming loose.  
  
"I'll fix it." I told Marti as I turned to go grab the tools from the garage.  
  
"OK, I'll take over your class while you're up here." he called after me.  
  
I nodded and kept walking. Today was a scorcher, and I had been working double time trying to keep up with the guys. Wiping the sweat from my forehead with a frustrated growl, I bent to grab the tools to repair the ring.  
  
"Maybe you need to slow down, sweety." Shawn said softly as he watched me walk around.  
  
"I'm fine, Shawn...I just need to fix the ring." I replied to him with a frustrated sigh while walking out of the garage and toward the ring.

I was just about to crawl under the ring when Glen jogged up with a class of trainees, "Damn, is it broken again?" he asked as John ran up next to him.  
  
Turning I looked up at the two men, "Nope, just thought I'd crawl under here to cool off." I answered bitterly.  
  
I screamed when I felt two arms grab me and throw me over his shoulder, "There are other ways to cool off, Chey." John replied, walking toward the pool.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU BIG BULL HEADED..." I cried kicking my arms and legs.  
  
John laughed, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked stopping at the edge of the pool.  
  
"I'm taking you with me!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try." He quipped lifting me up and going for the toss.  
  
As he lifted me high in the air, I grabbed for anything I could get my hands on and ended up circling my arms around his head just as he pushed me forward. I heard him yelp as my body made contact with the pool, him falling in right after.  
  
"I told you I wasn't coming in alone!" I laughed when he came up for air.  
  
I watched as a look of mock anger crossed his face and he came after me, "No you don't!" I exclaimed trying to run from him in waist high water.  
  
"Remember you can run, Chey!" John yelled after me as I topped the steps to the pool and ran into the house. Later that night Glen approached me while we were cleaning up, "Hey Girlie... How you doing tonight?" He asked helping me pick up the soft Matts and placing them into a large pile.  
  
"Tired, but good... and you?" I asked wondering what he was getting at with the small talk.  
  
"Ready for a nice relaxing shower." he answered, then he stopped and stared at me for a moment.  
  
"What's on your mind, Glen?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"Not much, I was just wondering what was up with you and Mark."  
  
"Nothing more than you or I, why?"  
  
Glen shifted uncomfortably, looking like he was trying to figure out how to answer my question, "Well, this morning when I walked out of my room, I noticed Mark leaving yours. When I asked what was going on, he said that he had gone in there to wake you up, but said that you'd been working so hard that you deserved the extra sleep so he turned off your alarm."  
  
I was shocked, "What?! Glen, you're telling me a story."  
  
He shook his head, "No sweety, I don't tell lies... Look, I just noticed Mark around you a lot. I know he enjoys your friendship... You're a really good person in his life right now... I just wanted to make sure with everything else that is going on, that you just remain his friend is all."  
  
"What's going on Glen?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Well, Sara filed for divorce last week... We've tried to talk with him about it and he won't talk to us, so I was hoping maybe you could try...please, don't go asking him a bunch of questions, just be there for him."  
  
"I will... Thanks for letting me in on what's going on, Glen." I stated looking over at Mark whom was sitting quietly on the porch looking lost. "I'm going to go interrupt his thoughts."  
  
Handing Glen the few matts I had in my hands I ran through the yard and tackled John, who was standing in front of Mark.  
  
"Damn woman!" John yelled after we both laded in a puddle at Marks feet, "You trying to kill me?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nope just getting you back for dumping me in the pool earlier." I laughed bouncing on his waist.  
  
"Now, princess play nice with the young buck." Mark replied pulling me from John.  
  
"Why, so some old man can whoop him up later?" I asked jumping back on John. "Now you're asking for it little girl!" Mark growled as he grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the ring.  
  
"Oh, come one old man... I was just kidding." I pleaded with a snicker as he looked back at me with playful annoyance.  
  
"What are you going to do, dad? Haven't you beat be down enough in the ring?" I asked trying to pry my arm from his vice like grip.  
  
Mark stopped halfway up the ring steps, "DAD! Please don't tell me you called me DAD!" he exclaimed climbing through the ropes of the ring and bringing me in behind him.  
  
"Okay, I won't." I laughed punching him in the stomach with my free hand.  
  
Mark and I played around in the ring, going back and forth for hours... We didn't even see the other guys had already gone inside for dinner.  
  
"Ok, uncle." Mark finally said and sat down in the middle of the ring.  
  
"AH, HA! I win." I exclaimed happily jumping on his back.  
  
He sighed, "Yes princess, You win."  
  
"Mark, are you ok?" I asked seeing the sadness and look of being lost cross his face again.  
  
"Yeah, fine... why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I noticed earlier you had this... I don't know, distant look in your eyes... it went away for a little while, but it's back again. Do you want to talk about it."  
  
Mark gave another large sigh while he looked at me, "I don't really know where to begin."  
  
"At the beginning... isn't that where it started?"  
  
Mark nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know where that is anymore... I've been thinking of retiring from the federation once my time is done here."  
  
"Why?" I asked taking a seat in the middle of the ring across from him.  
  
"Well, Sara mainly... She says that what I did was fine for a while but, now that we have our child, she wants me to quit and come home... She says I have enough money saved and with all the royalties and retirement that there is no reason for me to keep traveling."  
  
"But, she is forgetting that you don't do it for the money... You do it because you love it."  
  
"Exactly, I've tried explaining it to her. She even traveled with me and performed, but it isn't in her blood. I love her and I love this business, I don't want to choose, because they are both my passion."  
  
I had no idea what to say, he was stuck in a difficult position, "Wow... I don't know what I could tell you... Maybe you should bring her here and let her see the shine in your eyes with the students, then she might see how unfair it is for her to ask you to choose."  
  
"I wish it were that simple, princess." he said sadly laying back on the matt.  
  
"Maybe it is... You don't know unless you try. Mark if you let either one go, she wins, but you've got to compromise to make it work... Meet each other half way, that way you both win. You guys used to communicate, you know that once that stops, it's over."  
  
"She stopped Chey. She's filed for divorce... She wants custody and me out of her life."  
  
"Did you try? I mean really, Mark, did you step out of your realm for more than two days a week and try?"  
  
"That's not fair, Cheyenne, and you know it!" Mark barked sitting up.  
  
"I do? Apparently you've made up your mind, Sara won, she was right." I stated sourly standing up.  
  
"Dammit! I tried... I gave her everything she ever wanted..." he yelled back at me standing up in front of me.  
  
"But you." I whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gave her everything... but you. That's what she wants. More time with you, her husband, her love. She probably feels that she is already raising your child alone... She probably aches for your touch and your voice..."  
  
Mark grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him and kissed me. Hard and fierce. At first I was shocked and turned on by his gesture, but then I grew angry and pushed him away angrily.  
  
"Chey..." he sighed reaching for me as I backed away from him.  
  
I touched my lips gingerly with my finger tips, "Go home, Mark." I stated going to step out of the ring.  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Mark go home and kiss your wife like that and make love to her. She needs you as much as you need her."  
  
"But she doesn't want me, not anymore... But, you... Chey, you've changed me so much in these past few weeks. I had gotten to the point were I hated life and wanted to just push everything and everyone away from me. I mean, your fun loving way you always try so hard in everything you do. I admire you and I'm starting to care for you... You know this morning I was in your room, watching you sleep?"  
  
I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know you were there."  
  
"Well, I was just sitting there staring at your sweet face, contemplating crawling in there with you, just to wrap you up in my arms and hold you."  
  
"But you should be thinking like that about Sara."  
  
"She doesn't want me anymore... Don't you get it?" he asked raising his hands and turning away from me.  
  
"Mark, have you thought that maybe she is waiting for you? Wanting you to be the Mark she feel in love with... when was the last time you played with her?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"When was the last time you kissed her with as much fiery as you did me, huh?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"WHEN?!"  
  
Mark flenched when she yelled... "Again I say, go home Mark."  
  
When I turned to look at him I could see him starting to loose his cool, "I CAN'T, CHEY! Dammit! The last time I was there things got ugly and I lost my temper... Needless to say, I have a restraining order against me."  
  
I felt my face fall. There was the guy that blows up now and tries to fix it later... Sara is probably tired of that guy now, which is probably the reason for the restraining order, "How are you going to fix this?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I can't. I'm to sign the papers and let her go." he sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry, princess."  
  
I couldn't help but think, 'for what? Kissing me like I've never been kissed before... Or for unloading all of your problems on me'. If times were different I could definitely fall in love with him... but he is licking his wounds from Sara and still asking himself how can he fix it, even if he is already trying to convince himself and everyone else that it is over. I am now and will forever be his friend.  
  
Mark must've taken my silence as a bad sign, because he looked up at me with a helpless expression, "I hope my actions have not ruined our friendship." he sighed climbing out of the ring.  
  
"Mark!" I called after him, "Look, I'm sorry... there has been so much... I'm still here. Just talk to me and let me know what you are thinking from now on, OK?"  
  
He turned and smiled at me, "You got it." he smiled, hugging me as I walked over to him, "Thanks, for being such a good friend."  
  
"You're welcome, old man." I said grabbing his mid section and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Ah, princess, this is going to be a long summer."

* * *

**Uh oh... problems in paradise........... Please review....... Thanks!**


	11. What's happening?

**_A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, there were several factors that had me in a spot where I couldn't... One was severe writers block that had me lost as to where I wanted to take this story... I had a bunch pre-written but after re-reading it, it just didn't fit- Two was work... I've been working sixty hour weeks and had to go out of town for a business meeting and plus it's been really busy... I do appreciate all of the reveiws I've gotten so far.. all of you seem to see this as a story that could acctually be happening and I'm glad I try to write about real life situations... that's where my best work lies... again thanks.. I'm on vacation for the rest of the week and I've been writting my tail off so you should get several updates on this story and possibly might start another_**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Damn it man..." I cursed as I rolled my tired aching frame out of bed. It had been a grueling couple of weeks for everyone in the camp and my body is starting to feel it. "So, this is what being a wrestler is all about..." I admitted turning on the hot spray from the shower.

I showered as quickly as I could, dried my hair, put on fresh gear and then headed downstairs to join the men.

"Morning, Chey, here's your coffee." Marti stated with a warm smile, holding out a steaming cup.

"Thanks." I grunted accepting the cup and sitting down at the counter.

"Chey, I really need you to work with John in the ring today... Mark isn't going to be around." Marti informed me as he sat down in the stool next to me.

I nodded, unsure as to how I should answer, what had happened since last night? "Sure... Um... Is everything ok?"

Marti stood and walked to the door that lead out to the yard before turning back to me, "I don't know." he answered then headed for the training area.

As soon as Marti was out of sight, Glen walked up beside me and placed both hands on the counter in front of me and leaned down to look into my eyes, "Seems something, or someone rather, has put a match in Mark's butt since our talk yesterday... What would you know about that?" he asked raising a brow.

Standing I grabbed my empty cup and walked over to the sink, "You would have to ask Mark about that, Glen... I have about as much of a clue with what's going on as you do." I remarked with a empty expression.

I really didn't have a clue as to what was going on this morning. Last night after our talk we hugged and bid each other a good night. After that I went to my room and went strait to bed. I haven't spoken to Mark since the night before and all of the information that Glen is searching for is with Mark, he hadn't discussed anything with me, beyond what was said in the ring.

"I did ask him... This morning. He said he had a talk with you, then he called Sara and they are going to be getting together today." he said coming to stand in front of me.

I felt my lips twitch into a smile as I crossed my arms over my chest, so he was going to try and make it work, huh? Go Mark! "Well, there's your answer... Hell I didn't even know all of that."

" That's not all of it... You two were out in the ring for a good while last night, I know he had to of opened up to you... C'mon Chey, what was said?" he asked leaning against the counter across from me.

I shook my head. I can't believe that he is questioning me on all of this, how many times do I need to say that the only person with the answers was Mark. "Look, you asked me to be his friend, try to get him to open up... I did, and he did... I also gave advice to him and what he does after that is on him..."

"But Chey, what did he tell you?"

"IF he wanted you to know, he'd tell YOU. It isn't my business to tell." with that I walked out of the kitchen and made my way outside. I do understand his concern, but who am I to break Mark's trust? There has to be a reason that he opened up to me a little more than these guys, so I'm not going to kiss and tell... Literally! That's just a recipe for disaster.

Walking through the yard I smiled and waved to the students as they bid me good morning and I climbed into the ring and hugged John.

"You ok?" He asked pushing away and looking at me questionably.

I nodded, "Yep, just needed a hug." I smiled softly in reassurance.

" Good, had me worried there for a bit. Today, you and I are going to be working through some simple matches with the groups." He informed me as I stretched, "I figured we could take turns in the ring so we don't over do it."

" You got it... I'll start it off." I smiled jumping up to a standing position. Hopefully if I drown myself into the matches and my work today... all of the shit with Mark will just disappear for a while and I can go on with my day drama free.

* * *

Please read and review- thanks


	12. Injured

**_See just like I promised... another chapter... Changes are a must sometimes, But like always I do not now or ever claim to own any person whom has ever been affiliated with the WWE... Please Read and Review... Again I am sorry about the delays of my updates and I plan on getting back on track._**

* * *

"Chey!" I heard someone yell, but the pain was to intense for me to care who.

"Oh SHIT!" I cursed grabbing my leg and rolling across the matt.

"Chey, answer me, what's wrong?!" they called to me again.

Everything was toned out, but the pain I felt shooting from my ankle up my leg. We had been working really hard in the ring all day with no problems, until now. I had half expected a few injuries from the students, but not me, and certainly not at the end of the day.

John and I were working a seriously advanced match and as John was going for his signature FU, I felt myself shift in mid-air and when I went to correct it my foot came crashing down to the matt, with my entire body weight on top of it.

I knew better than to try and correct a mistake in the middle of a powerful move, cause it never ends without an injury... I didn't think... So, as a result here I lie wallowing in pain.

Feeling someone wrap their arms around me they picked me up, cradling me to their chest and maneuvered us through the ropes of the ring, then down to the ground.

"Shhh... I got you." Johns voice cut softly through my pain.

"What happened?" Another voice asked to the side of us.

John's chest heaved a heavy sigh, "I really don't know." He answered.

Hot tears covered my face as John carried me toward our medical area, and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and buried my face into his nape.

"Chey?... What's happened?" Marti asked while John sat down on the couch with me still clutched to his chest.

"I don't know... She's in a lot of pain, right leg."

"Cheyenne, you've got to tell me when it hurts." Marti instructed putting both hands on my knee and giving a gentle squeeze then he moved his hand lower on my calf, then to my ankle.

"Marti, DON'T!" I howled facing him as he put the slightest pressure on my swollen appendage.

Unlacing my boot, he slowly pulled it from my foot and grabbed the hem of my sock and removed it as gently as he could, to reveal the purple skin.

"Damn." He hissed as he looked it over, "It's possible that it's broken we need to get her into town." He informed John.

With out a second thought John scooped me up again and started walking out of the garage toward the van, "I'll wait in the car for you." he tossed over his shoulder.

Minutes later, both men had me on my way to the emergency room. I could feel myself getting pissed that I was going to be taken out of action, even more so cause I knew it was my fault. Resting my head on John's shoulder I let out a ragged breath.

Reaching up he smoothed some of the hair on my head, "You ok, princess?"

"Yeah, pains starting to dull a bit." I answered brokenly.

"Do you know how this happened?" he asked looking puzzled, "I mean, I felt you shift a little when I went to push you over and I couldn't fix it, but when we landed the next thing I know you were cursing a streak and holding your leg."

Here we go, I just know both of these guys are going to give me an earful, "Well, I felt my body turn wrong and I tried to straiten out a bit but somehow my foot ended up under me."

Marti pulled the van up in front of the emergency room doors and cut the engine before looking back at me, "Cheyenne... YOU know that you are not-"

"Supposed to do that..." I nodded in defeat, "I know... I didn't think, I'm sorry."

Surprisingly they let it go, I don't know if it was because I told them I knew I'd messed up or if they were going to wait until I was better to lay into me. Opening the door, Marti helped John pull me out and carry me inside. They explained what had happened to the nurse behind the desk and she promptly had John place me in a wheelchair and then they pushed me back and helped me onto a bed.

"Excuse me, are my friends coming back?" I asked the nurse before she left the room.

She shook her head, "No, sorry, we asked them to please wait out in the waiting room... But don't worry Miss Cheyenne, we'll take good care of you." she assured me before pulling the curtain closed.

A silent tear slowly burned it's way down my cheek once I was alone... Just days prior I was asking what else could go wrong after the guys busted in on my bath... Since starting this whole adventure I had been working my ass off just to keep up with all that I had going on and slowly, peace by peace, my world had begun to unravel. This was not how I planned for this to go! Not with work... not with the boys... certainly not with Mark... and now I lay alone in a hospital bed wondering if my summer was going to be ruined and my new dramatic life was going to be shut completely down, leaving me hobbling around on crutches for at least six weeks.

"Shit." I muttered aloud. I've got a match in less than a week to send my title rein to one of the other girls so that I could concentrate all of my energy toward the camp, and if it is broken Marti is going to have to create a new angle for the loss of my title, even if it isn't I have a strange feeling that like the past few weeks, something is going to make it difficult.

"Hello, Miss Cheyenne..." the doctor greeted throwing the curtain back, "Let's get a look at that ankle."

* * *

**_Makes you wonder if she will ever catch a break, huh? So what do you think? Please review..... thanks!_**


	13. Down and out

**_I have pounded out another one! I swear I am on a roll... Things are going to start twisting and turning! are you ready? Good read on_**

* * *

**_Chapter12_**

After spending most of my night being ushered from x-ray, to another room, where much to my disliking they hooked me up to an IV . . . I heard them mutter something about being out in the hot sun working and being dehydrated . . . then they took me to another room where they diligently worked hard applying the plaster to my leg for the cast, and pumped me with painkillers . . . Needless to say by the time they loaded my sorry ass back into the van, I crashed.

"Cheyenne, wake up." A voice softly stated.

Opening my eyes, I frowned at the onslaught of light that beamed onto my face, "What time is it?" I asked turning my head away from the bright sun beam.

"It's two in the afternoon... Here sit up for me." They answered and a larger hand enveloped mine as they pulled me up to sitting position in my bed.

Rubbing my eyes, I groaned then looked up into the smiling face of John. "What are you doing?" I asked watching him blunder through my room.

"I'm bringing you lunch and also something for the pain." He informed me as he brought a tray of food up and placed it over my lap then went to the end of the bed to fluff the pillow my encased foot lay on. "Do you need anything else?"

I looked quietly over the salad and grilled chicken that had been placed before me and smiled softly, "No thanks... except a shower after I'm through eating."

John's face went grim, "That's going to be pretty hard with the cast, princess." He reminded me, "But, if you call for me before you get ready to shower, I'll help you wrap it in plastic so you can try."

"Now see... the pissin' doctor said it wasn't broken, and so just to make my life more complicated they throw this shit on me!" I growled at the cast, "I'm almost in my right mind to cut it off myself!"

"You can't do that." He stated flatly.

I looked up at him with defiance in my eyes, "And why the bloody hell not?! It isn't broken!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"Because he said that there is a lot of ligament damage and if you do anything else to it the only other alternative will be surgery."

I huffed at the cast, knowing John was right, but it didn't help make my life any easier. The doctor told me that unless I plan to spend a lot of time visiting them that I need to quit wrestling while I was ahead... ' Nothing good happens to a body going through all that', he had said... SO! And nothing good comes from a body walking down the street, or waking up... Piss, from the way he was talking, I just need to go ahead and end it now to get it over with... But life is so much fun... now... and so fulfilling when I'm in the ring. I just smirked at the haughty doctor and thought about all the wonderful things I could do to him in the ring if he kept talking shit about what I did for a living... Had to of been the pain killers... I'm usually pretty easy going, unless provoked, and well, he was provoking me. Asking me stupid questions about what I'd do 'if' and 'when'... Like every other wrestler in the world I just kept thinking, 'I don't know, I'll find out when I get there'.

"How's the patient doing this morning?" A female voice asked from the doorway interrupting my mental tirade.

"Cranky!" John spat in my face before ruffling my hair and walking out of the room, "Be back in a minute." He called back to us.

"Hey Lita!" I smiled as she walked into the room, looking very much like her character.

She smiled back, "You aren't cranky..." she laughed at my sudden upbeat greeting, "Call me Amy." She insisted while offering a hand.

I nodded and put my fork on my plate and took her hand, "Sure... So, when did you get in?" I asked as she sat in the chair next to my bed.

She chuckled, "Like ten minutes ago. Matt and I are coming in to fill in for you and Mark." She informed me.

"Mark? Is he not coming back?" I asked, still in the dark about that situation.

"Not for a bit. I don't know all of what is going on there, but, Vince said he was getting back on the road. I guess they have a new storyline or something for him to work on. From the sounds of it he's going to be quite busy for a few weeks. But, anyway, I've heard that I'm really going to have to bust my ass around here to keep up with what you've been doing." she said with a large grin.

Mark on the road keeping busy? Didn't sound like he was trying with Sara like he was supposed to and I know I can't ask Amy about it, she probably knows less than I do. "Gotta keep 'em on their toes, Amy. Any sign of weakness and those guys are on you like hounds."

"I'll keep that little bit of info stored up."

I laughed and picked up the tray to set it aside, "You better, oh and while I'm not out there... don't let them slide on the toilet seats... I'm so tired of expecting it to be down and then drying my ass afterwards that I can't see strait."

Amy busted up at that one, "Jeff was telling me and Matt about that one, I didn't think he was telling the truth."

"I have been the only woman in a pack of seven men for over two weeks now, believe me they use it to their advantage, but, I know you can handle what ever they dish out." I smiled.

"You talkin' smack again, Chey?" John asked from the door way.

I snorted, "Like you'd expect any less from me, John."

"True DAT!" he laughed taking on his alter ego.

"I think the 'doctor of thug-a-nomics' is coming to take care of his patient." Amy stated standing up, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Cheyenne... The guys here love you, so I think I will too. We definitely need some girlie time while I'm here."

As she was walking out the door I looked at her with pleading eyes, "The sooner the better, I'm glad you're here."

"Always the drama queen." John muttered under his breath as Amy laughed her way down the hall.

Picking up a pillow I smacked him in the back of the head with it as he bent to pick up my tray, "You have some sick voyeuristic plans to keep pissing me off just to see what I'll do next don't you?" I asked as he stepped out of the way of another pillow assault.

He smiled and blew me a kiss, "GOD, I love it when you talk dirty to me." he laughed retreating from my room.

I cracked up at him, "BASTARD!"

* * *

**_So watcha think?? Please review and let me know thanks_**


	14. Leaving so soon

**_yep that's right another chapter... Seems the writters block is over for a bit, keep your fingers crossed that it keeps up... As always I'm glad you are enjoying this story... Please review good or bad I wanna know what you think!_**

* * *

Chapter 13

Reaching over I picked up and smiled lovingly at the new bell that John had placed in my room to get his attention. When I asked him why he was doing so much for me, he said something about feeling like it was somewhat his fault I got hurt, that he was a professional and he probably could have kept it from happening. I've tried over and over to let him know it was an accident, but he didn't listen. Amy said last night she believes it might be that he cares for me, but I don't know where she'd get that from, as far as I know these guys are just my friends... nothing romantic... except the kiss from Mark and well, I'm trying to forget about that. Hell other than that I have felt like the pesky little sister... Amy said she's grown accustomed to that feeling and that I should enjoy it cause they are going to enjoy bothering me just as much as I do them.

"Hey Cheyenne?!" Marti hollered through the house.

"WHAT!"

"Hobble your sorry butt down here, I need someone to take a ride with me." He called back.

"Where you whisking me off too?" I asked using my crutches to get me through the house.

"We got to drop a few people off at the airport and pick up a new group, Vince called this morning said he needs some of his superstars back... C'mon hurry it up." Marti laughed at me holding the crutches in one hand and hopping my way down the stairs. "You're like this slow bunny." he joked.

I gave him the meanest eye I could and held his gaze, "Yuck it up funny man, but your mine when this cast comes off." I growled.

"Did she just growl at you?" Matt Hardy asked with a chuckle as he worked his way past us in the hall.

Marti nodded with a roll of his eyes and started to laugh, "Yep... She tends to do that when someone has crossed this imaginary line she's set up."

"Well, if I didn't have men always crossing that line I would have never learned to growl." I stated between clenched teeth.

"You ought to see her when her ass hits the toilet water!" Jeff added throwing his bag over his shoulder.

My eyes went wide, "Wait a minute you look like you're going somewhere." I stated tugging on his bag.

"Cheyenne, please start making your way to the van." Marti said sounding annoyed, "We'll talk about what's going on while we drive, the plane lands in less than forty-five minutes."

Marti and Jeff walked with me as I made my way outside for the first time since the accident, two days to be exact. Shawn, Glen, Shane and John were already loaded up and gave loud cheers at seeing me making my way across the driveway.

"You were right John, SHE LIVES!" Shawn stated making everyone laugh, including me.

"Seeing us off?" Glen asked sliding over so I could climb in next to him.

Glen took my crutches and helped me hop into the van, then he leaned down and lifted my hurt foot into his lap as the rest of the men got settled for the trip into town. Looking at their faces I could tell they were anxious to get back to work and seemed excited to be getting out of the country.

"So, what's up?" I asked hitting Marti's arm while he drove.

"Don't hit a man while he's driving!" Glen barked with a laugh swatting my hand away so I couldn't hit him again.

John's face came up over the back of my seat, "I can't take care of you anymore." he sniffed.

I laughed, "You mean I can't beat you up no more."

He nodded with a pout on his lips, and we laughed.

"And Jeff why is it that you look like your going somewhere?" I asked, as far as I knew he wasn't on the roster for WWE anymore.

Jeff turned from his seat in the front of the van, "I talked with Vince and JR and we are going to try and work me in somewhere, for now I'll be doing Velocity and Heat until they get me back in on a storyline."

There goes my family... and I was so getting used to having all these guys around. Each one of them had a quality that made me just love them to pieces and now I know I'm going to miss them like I would my own brother. Jeff and I had shared a lot of laughs and fun times playing around with the ATVs and just talking... Shawn was like my older brother that made me do things that I didn't want to do, but insisted that I would feel better once I did... I never could understand how he was always right. He spent a lot of time getting to know me and making me feel comfortable in my surroundings. Shane was like the twin brother that was over shadowed by his sister... never saying much just being around just in case he was needed. Glen the intellectual one that always had a wise crack and ALWAYS pointed it out to everyone when you did something stupid, but his large frame and warm laugh made him like a teddy bear in my eyes. Oh how I'd grown to love our long debates about absolutely nothing. Then there was John, sweet John... I have gotten more attached to him in the last few days than I had any of the guys. He had this uncanny way of breaking the monotony of a situation and making you laugh hysterically. Then there is the sweet, nurturing man that has taken care of my every whim and he didn't even bat an eye when he had to help me in and out of the shower naked, and trust me I was watching to make sure. From the moment I went down in the ring and he scooped me up and walked me into the garage, I feel like my feet still haven't touched the ground. When I started feeling sorry for myself he made me feel good and when I was ready to give up, he gave me a reason to keep going...

The van pulled up in front of the airport and they spoke with security and they told us to pull around to the side where the private jet had landed and was waiting. Slowly we crept around the building until the black WWE plane was in full view and I began to feel the tears in my eyes as they piled out of the van. Getting out of the van myself I watched as one by one they grabbed their bags and headed for me.

"You stay sweet, and keep Marti on his toes." Shawn smiled placing a kiss to my cheek, "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Thanks Shawn, call me anytime." I said hugging his neck.

"You be good." Shane said hugging me, "I don't want to hear any horror stories while I'm away."

I wrapped my arms around his tiny waist, "Don't let them big boys do you in, just remember to run."

He laughed, "I'll remember that." Then, he made his way toward the plane were the new trainers were collecting their things.

"I'm going to miss you princess." Jeff said turning me to face him, "I told Amy and Matt to take good care of you..." he handed me a small piece of paper, "Call me anytime day or night, we need to get together and hang out."

"Thanks, Jeff." I replied kissing his cheek, "Don't get to anxious to get back in there, take your time and you are welcome at my house any day."

"Don't hog her!" John whined coming up behind Jeff and pushing him out of the way.

I laughed and felt the tears from both of them standing in front of me.

"Oh see there she goes." Jeff laughed, "You owe me five bucks, I told you there would be water works."

My face fell, "You shit-heads had a bet going on weather or not I would cry?!"

Both men nodded their heads vigorously and I took a crutch out from under my arm and made like I was going to go after them, but John gabbed me up in a hug before I could make my move.

"I'm really going to miss you baby girl." he sighed, "I'm definitely going to come back here when I get some time off and check on the happenings."

"What you don't trust that I can get it done?" I asked smiling warmly.

"Now, I didn't say that. You and Marti are two people that I have all the faith in the world in. Oh and before I forget, thank you so much for letting me help you with your shower..." His grin was that of a little boy with a naughty secret.

"If you don't get your ass on that plane and not tell a soul about you having seen me naked on a few occasions I will beat you down the next time I see you."

"He saw you naked?" Glen asked curiously as he walked up behind us.

I jumped and spun to see him with a gleam in his eye, "You already knew that though..."I said glaring at John, the evidence was showing in Glen's eyes.

"Chey, he was about to bust he had to tell someone." Glen laughed as John bee-lined it for the plane, "That boy really cares about you, princess." he said setting down his bags and enveloping me into a tender hug.

"I'm going to miss you big guy." I sighed.

"I'll be checking up on you... Oh, and don't give up on Mark just yet..." he started.

"Glen, please don't. Mark and I are friends no matter what... I haven't heard from him in a few days but he is a grown man with BIG responsibilities. He'll call when he's ready to hear me."

Glen smiled, "I gotta go... I have a feeling you'll be hearing from him soon." he announced walking backwards toward the plane, "I'll see you!"

I waved as he climbed on board and the door was pulled closed. My heart stopped beating in my chest as the plane began moving toward the runway... all five of the men that were leaving to go back to their lives had just taken a large piece of me with them.


	15. New Faces

**_Hello agian- Yep you guessed it... time to find out who the new group is! And thanks so much for all the wonderful words... I am still amazed that you all are loving my story as much as I am and I even got a couple of new people in here reading and that is wonderful! Thanks to each and everyone of you... and I had to change the rating to R just in case... I hope I can keep it going for all of you. _**

* * *

Chapter 14

"YO, Big Show where are you going to sit?" Marti asked with a laugh as the new guys approached the van.

"In her lap." He exclaimed pointing to me.

"Oh, NO. See, that's where you are wrong buster, me and Marti are going to be sitting in your lap... along with Bastista and Rick..." I corrected him pointing to all the people that I had in mind to help me in his over sized lap.

"Not funny, princess." Big Show laughed pulling me into a hug.

"What's this shit with all of you calling me princess?" I asked stepping away and looking between Marti and Show.

"You look like one!" Rick answered pulling me into a hug, "Marti said you were looking good with the weight-loss, but WOW! I might need to take you out.. A little wine and dine." He chuckled doing a little dance on the tarmac.

I smiled at Rick when we pulled apart. He was another one that I had met several times due to my working at the gym and having several people that we both knew. "Flair you old devil, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked eyeing Randy and Dave, letting him know that it was the younger men I was looking for to wine me and dine me.

Rick looked over his shoulder at the two younger wrestlers of Evolution walking up to us, "Oh yes, how rude of me. Randy Orton, Dave Batista this here is Cheyenne... Cheyenne this is Randy and Dave."

I smiled at the two large men and stuck my hand out to shake both of theirs, "Hey Randy thanks for coming and Dave... WOW, you ARE intimidating." I stated touching his chest and laughing when he flexed his muscles.

"HIM? I'm the one..." Big show started.

I waved him off, "Yeah I know Paul, seven feet, five hundred pounds... of a TEDDY BEAR!"

"We heard about your injury Chey, when are they going to be taking the cast off?" Randy asked speaking for the first time.

"Well, it's only been like three days, I have another two weeks in the hard cast before they put a air cast on my foot." I answered sadly.

"Man, that sucks. John and Shane had told me a lot about your in ring ability, I was hoping I might get a chance to check you out." Randy admitted, "If I have to leave before you can get back in the ring, I might have to come back down and see a show."

"I'd like that, Randy." I smiled.

"Cheyenne, hobble your ass up and go ahead and get loaded into the van." Marti ordered packing the last of the bags in the back of the van.

Using the crutches I walked over to the side of the van and pulled the door open before putting both crutches in my left hand and tried to figure out how I was going to jump, on one foot, up onto the first step of the van.

"Here I'll help you." Dave said coming over to grab my crutches and give me a hand up into the van.

"Thanks, Dave." I smiled sliding into the first set of seats and then against the far side.

Finally, after having everyone loaded up in the van with all of their belongings, we headed back out to the house. On the way I listened quietly to all the talk that commenced from the guys about the business and the goings on with in the WWE. I still couldn't fight the feeling of emptiness that I had from the loss of the other five, even though this group seemed to be as warm and compatible as the men that had just left... but they weren't the same. Maybe with a little time, and if given the chance, I could find a spot for each of them in my heart as well.

"Why are you so quiet?" Dave asked leaning over the seat, "From what Rick and Mark has told me, you are never one for a loss of words."

I felt myself grow sad at the mention of Mark, "You've seen Mark?" I asked quizzically and he nodded, "What's he doing now? I haven't heard from him since he left almost a week ago."

" Well, he has been doing some backstage work on Raw, helping out the writers and working with some of the new talent that Vince has doing the dark matches, and I think he said that he's had a few matches on Smackdown... haven't you been watching?" he asked with a smirk.

I shook my head, "Nope, hadn't had the chance... Usually by the time the class is done and we get through cleaning up there hasn't been time."

"Well, now that you are injured you have plenty of time." Paul stated jumping into our conversation.

"Paul, if you can get her to sit still now that John has left, be my guest." Marti piped in, "He was the only one that could get her to chill out like she was supposed to and that was an everyday battle."

I pouted as the guys talked around me... about me... "HEY! Excuse the hell out of me for loving what I do and wanting to still be apart of it while I can't actually be doing it." I defended myself.

Rick turned around and stared at me, "I bet I can find something for you to do that won't have you up and hobbling around on that bum leg."

I beamed at his suggestion, "Really? Maybe like creatively and stuff?" I asked, curious as to what he had in mind.

He nodded with a laugh, "And stuff." he answered.

* * *

**_I am still trying to figure out how Tbot knew that Randy was making an apperance.. I was thinking OMG how did that person guess that when I read the review..... Hmm oh well, good one!  
Please Review and let me know........ Thanks_**


	16. Phone Call

**_A/N- As always I only own Cheyenne at this point... No one that is/or has been affiliated with the WWE.  
And thanks so much guys for the Reviews... I'm going to keep it going..._**

* * *

Chapter 15

Before I realized it two weeks had past. The new group was doing wonders and they were going to be starting the shows full time within a week. Marti had found a creative way for me to lose my title once they put the air cast on my foot... so now I am focusing all of my attention to the summer camp as it continued on.

The big highlight of the entire process came to me last week when Vince had called me one night to ask if I'd join the WWE team. I was ecstatic when he asked, but I told him that once Marti's company got to where he wanted it to be that I would think about it, but as for now I made a promise to him and fully intend to keep that promise. He told me he understood and that when I was ready that he would leave the offer open.

As far as the whole Mark missing in action went, he had called me the week after the first group of boys had gone back to work and he left me extremely confused but Marti came in and laid it all out on the table for me.

Flashback-

"Mark, go home!" I begged

"I can't Cheyenne, Vince has me booked up." He tried to reason

I sighed, "You know Mark... It's a wonder."

"What is?"

"That your marriage has lasted this long."

"Cheyenne!"

"No... Don't try and blame this all on Vince and the fact that you have to work. I know for a fact that you have a choice, and you've made it. Did you know that Vince asked me to wrestle for him?"

"No."

"Well, I told him that I made a promise to Marti and until I'm done I can't. Mark, he told me the job would wait on me. So YOU have no excuses, except that you are too bull headed to tell Vince about your life."

"You know there are some things that are just better off left alone." He said bitterly.

I nodded my temperature rising from my anger, "Yes, like this conversation, goodbye Mark." I said angrily about to slam the phone down.

"NO... Chey wait!" He yelled into the phone before I got it in it's cradle.

"For what, Mark? You to get off your ass... it is always the same shit! Ever since you first opened up to me it has always been, 'I can't'. YES you can, YOU just don't want to... Please don't call me anymore with your self pitty over a marriage that has been doomed once you decided to let it go... IF you had done something a long time ago this would already be solved and there wouldn't be anymore shoulda, coulda, woulda's in your life... I thought when you left you went to fix this, not go back to work."

"Chey, wait... what you are saying is true, but..." Mark started to try and explain, but I was tired of his sorry ass reasons.

"GOODNIGHT!" I screamed feed up and letting my anger get the best of me. I slammed the phone down and let out a frustrated growl.

"He still chooses to let this business rule his life, huh?" Marti asked from the doorway to my room.

"I just don't get him, Marti... WHY?" I asked plopping down onto my bed.

Marti came in and sat down next to me, "You know, sometimes you fall out of love with someone and make something else your life. He really does love Sara, but they make each other miserable. When I was around it was almost as if they weren't happy when they were together and were just as unhappy when they were seperated. Sara called me a few days after Mark left here and asked me about you."

My face fell, "Why would she do something like that?"

"She said Mark kept going on about how you've been pushing him to try and fix this marriage, and how much you remind him of her. Sara loves Mark with all her heart and soul, but she feels that she and him and better off just being friends and that has him all screwed up. She isn't going to go back to him and hopes that maybe your friendship with Mark will help him through it."

"Why isn't she going back to him?"

"She has realized that they just don't need to be together... she has also found someone else."

I almost fell off the bed when he told me that, "What? Who?"

Marti sighed hard the expression on his face looked like he was not sure how deep into this he wanted to go, "I'm trying to figure out how to put this into perspective for you and not be crude about it... See, Mark and Sara haven't always been the only ones in their beds. They shared with other people."

"Whoa! This is not my business Marti." I exclaimed standing up.

"Oh, but it is. If Mark had actually sat down and told you everything, all the reasons for their breakup, he would see that you are an understanding person. He has known that this break up was going on and why, but he hasn't been completely honest with you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Why hasn't he been honest with me, Marti. After all our talks and how close I thought we were, why didn't he just open up to me?"

"You haven't seen it have you?" Marti asked with a smile and when my brow furrowed he continued, "Sara and Mark are over, that's certain, and he is slowly getting over that... and he is hating himself, because he told her to have fun while he was gone and she fell in love with one of the men she was with. He's been kicking himself for having a job that kept him on the road, and also for allowing himself and his wife be with other people while he was gone... that was until he met you. Two days after meeting you, Mark said he wanted you in his life and the feelings he had only grew everyday. Now that he knows you, he loves you, but doesn't know how to tell you... He said he was going to tell you that night in the ring when he kissed you, but the timing and the conversation before hand was all wrong."

"You bet the conversation was wrong... We were talking about Sara for God's sake!" I yelled plopping back down on the bed and pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Exactly, he told me that he wished he had never brought up the divorce with you, that he had just went with his gut instinct and talked to you about his feelings for you... But he is also scared that like his marriage with Sara, he won't be enough for you and you for him."

"Going back to what you said before about him knowing me... he doesn't know me at all... If he did he would know he could tell me anything. How is it after everything we've talked about, NONE of what you are telling me today has come up?"

"I've known Mark and Sara for years... when Sara called and told me a little about what was going on before he got here I've tried to get him to talk to me about it. Then I saw what happened between the two of you in the ring that night and thought it best if I let Mark come to me and talk about it first... I know he's lost when it comes to you, that was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he approached me about the situation."

I looked over at Marti with disbelief written all over my face, "What I know about Mark, I hate to say it, but I would not go there... not now."

Marti nodded knowingly, "When I talked to him the other day, I told him to tell you what was going on, all of it. I told him you seemed hurt cause he hasn't called and that you were worried about his marriage, too. Look, call him back, Chey... Ask him about this conversation we are having."

"Is that ok? I mean, I feel like you've broken a big trust issue here."

He sighed and looked down at the carpet for a moment before looking me in my eyes again, "I have, but his anger will pass with me quickly. If you ask me, I waited too long to get in the middle of this... I feel like you two are meant to be."

End Flashback-

So now a week later and I'm still staring at the phone knowing that I will not get to the bottom of it unless we talk. I care for him, but I'm not sure it would be the beginnings of love or just wanting someone in my life. Mark is a good man, but there are things that would make me question him unless he can get past his issue with not telling the whole truth.

Sighing I bit my lip as I picked up the phone and dialed the number, anxious to see how this would turn out... I've waited long enough...

* * *

**_Sorry to leave you hanging like this but such is luck.... Please review thanks._**


	17. Answers

**_As always Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews..._**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Hello?" Mark's raspy voice answered.

"Hi." I said somewhat meekly.

I heard his breath catch in his throat, "I didn't think we'd ever talk again, princess." He admitted.

"Mark, will you be honest with me? I mean completely honest." I asked no longer wanting to hear what he thought I should know, I needed the truth and I needed it from him.

"What do you want to know?"

"You beat him up didn't you?" I asked bluntly.

"Who?"

"Sara's new man."

Mark sighed, "Yes."

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but she's in love with him and though she loves you too... she feels she can have a normal life with this other guy, right?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't she enough?"

"Dammit, Marti." He cursed realizing that I knew all the answers to the questions I was asking.

"Answer me." I ordered not wanting him to try and change the subject.

"Yes and no."

I let out a long irritated breath, "C'mon Mark... Talk to me, this isn't yes or no questions... You know from my questions that I've gotten that much, I need to understand all of it." I pleaded.

I could hear Mark tapping something on his end of the line as if in thought and his breaths came long and ragged, "I loved her completely... but, she didn't like me being on the road all the time. She told me that she needed a man around everyday to tend to her needs, not just sexually but emotionally too. So, we talked about it and the only solution we could come up with to make us both happy, was to make the marriage open. It was fine for a while and sometimes we would watch each other with our lovers and it made it somewhat exciting for us, it was new... but then she met the guy she's with now and the next thing you know, we're fighting all the time and she is screaming how unhappy she was with me. I hated doing it, all of it, but I wanted to make her happy and I wanted to still be in the business."

I felt my eyes tearing up as he put into words everything that had made up his life for the past several months, and I couldn't help but feel my stomach flip as I asked him the next question, "And me?"

"God help me..." He sighed in defeat.

"Please Mark, make it right."

"You... are slowly taking the place of the one woman I have ever really loved in my life. You have all of the traits that I loved about her, but then you have things about you that I never thought I'd find appealing."

"Like what?"

"Cheyenne, this really isn't fair..."

I nodded, "You're right, it hasn't been since the beginning, and now you are going to tell me what I already know... I have to hear you say it."

Again he emitted the defeated sigh, "Cheyenne, since that first day I've had this attraction to you that I couldn't explain. I can't control it either. You knocked me on my ass. You are so up front and honest, pulling no punches with what you think and you're carefree and spirited like no one I've ever met in my life. You work hard to be the best at everything that is put in front of you... I've been dying to tell you how I feel about you and yet I can't put it into words. The only thing I can think of to describe what I feel is, fire... You have ignited this flame inside of me and I've tried to put it out on my own, but it just sits there kindling waiting for you to come around again. No one has ever made me feel this way before... I want to get to know you, Chey, all of you."

"So break this down for me... what do you want, where do you want to go from here?"

"I want to fall in love with you. I want to see your hair sprayed across my pillow in the morning and I want to hold you every night... But most of all I need to know what you want, so I know where I need to go from here."

"You want to know what I want?" I asked shocked by his admittance. Through this whole ordeal I haven't given much thought as to what I may want. I know I care for him and I know that I enjoy spending time with him, but it that enough... am I enough?

"Yes." he answered bluntly.

"Ok, I want you to come back to the camp, begin to let yourself heal and become my friend..."

"Chey..." he cut in.

"No, Mark, listen... if you had known me and really cared to learn anything about me while you were here before, you'd have known you wouldn't have to hind things or lie to me to get my attentions. You want it, you have to work for it. I'm not going to lie, I am VERY attracted to you and that kiss you laid on me would've been returned with as much passion, but the time and situation wasn't right. You had my brain concentrating on a marriage that didn't involve me, that was too broken to be fixed, and that your heart really wasn't in. Instead, from what you are saying, you where focused on me. But, you will not have me on a silver platter like you had Sara. I will keep you on your toes."

"Do you really mean what you are saying?" He asked uncertainty filling his voice.

"That I might want to see where this leads? Yes. That you will really have to work for me? Defiantly. All of the answers that you seek are within yourself, Mark. It all depends on you. If you really want me and all of me, then you will have to prove yourself to me. You know where to find me, when you make up your mind as to what you really want."

"But, you aren't telling me what it is that YOU really want." He isisted.

I sighed, "Why don't you come and find out?" I asked quietly hanging up the phone.

I am not the type of person to lay a challenge out to someone over my heart, but during this conversation I realized that I did love some of the things I knew about Mark. Sure he has his faults but don't we all. Thinking about the times we were together, I now can pin point some different moments in time when it appeared that he was attempting to show me that he was developing feelings. I guess I was just too worried about the wrong things to see them before... hell, I had already told myself that he was off limits from the word go, because of his marriage. I do that with all the guys walking in and out of the training program... It was hard enough for me as a single female to gain the respect of people in the wrestling world with out trying to use my feminine whiles to my advantage and being laughed at for it. It was almost as if everyone is expecting you to try and use the fact that you have a vagina to gain access to the top, to solicit your ability in the bedroom instead of the ring. I will not succumb to that, ever. I will be the one they remember fighting for everything I got and deserving every bit of it, without taking someone into my bed. If this relationship with Mark goes somewhere it will not effect my place in this business.

* * *

**_As always I want to know what you think... There is a lot more to come- Thanks_**


	18. Out on the town?

Chapter 17

"Cheyenne, get your tail down from there!" Rick called out from the yard, "It's time for dinner!"

Smiling I began climbing down from my perch on top of the shade building above the ring. "Coming!" I yelled hobbling toward him.

He shook his head at me as I grew nearer, "I really wish you wouldn't get up there." He scolded.

Looking over my shoulder, I looked at the place I had just came from and shrugged, "What, it's no higher than a cage."

Rick snorted, "You are already injured and we have a lot of plans for you once the doctor clears you, so we can't risk you breaking your neck until that happens."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist as we made our way toward the house, "I didn't know you cared so much, dad." I replied laying my head on his chest.

"If that is how you see me, then you need to start listening to me when I tell you not to get up there anymore." he said pushing me through the door and into the kitchen.

"Here Chey." Dave said handing me a plate, "I went ahead and fixed you a plate."

I smiled and greedily took the plate from him, "Thanks D." I said sitting down at the table with him, Randy and Paul. "Where's Matt and Amy?" I asked the group.

Randy wiggled his brows at me, "Hot date." He smirked.

I nodded. "Good they need a night alone. Oh, and Marti... speaking of alone time, if you have a minute later maybe we could sit down and chat."

Marti shook his head, "Sorry, can't... I can't let Amy and Matt have all the fun. I've got a date, how about first thing tomorrow?" he asked heading for the stairs.

"Sure..." I agreed and then stopped him from continuing up the steps, "Who's the date?"

"Why you asking?" He asked with a small blush rising up on his cheeks.

I grinned knowingly, "She wouldn't happen to be the dark headed nurse that works in my doctors office would she?"

All the guys turned to Marti expectantly, awaiting his answer, for they all knew which nurse I was asking about.

Marti laughed nervously with all eyes on him, "Umm... Yeah." He answered running from all the guys hooping and cheering.

"Don't stay out too late!" I hollered after him, "Midnight your coach turns into a pumpkin."

After we finished eating Randy and myself began clearing the table while Dave and Rick went to get ready for a night out at the local dance club.

"Why do you always keep yourself locked up out here?" Randy asked handing me a dish to load in the dishwasher.

I accepted the dish then turned to look at him, "Why do you always stay home with me?" I retaliated.

"I asked you first." He winked at me.

"That's real mature, Randy." I laughed... I really didn't know what to say, I loved being at home. I had done the whole club scene when I was seventeen and didn't stop until I was in my mid twenties... I felt like it was a seven year drunk and now that I've stopped, I'm burnt out on trying to find decent people amidst alcohol and drugs... Not worth it anymore.

"You two behave yourselves while we're gone." Dave called from the doorway interrupting my thoughts.

I turned and looked at the two of them about to head out, dressed to impress and I whistled, "I hope you smell as good as you look."

Dave sauntered over and offered his neck to me and I took a big sniff, "Ohhhh, 'Coolwater' you hussy. I need to call the clubs and let them know that the men of Evolution are on the prowl." I laughed as he grinned from ear to ear, "Dammit I love that shit." I exclaimed following him to the door, sniffing the air that flowed behind him.

"So do all the other ladies." Dave called back about to get into the car.

I laughed as I entered the house again, how ironic that they respect me for staying away from them because they're married but yet they go out to the clubs to find other women who don't give a shit.

"You haven't answered my question." Randy said leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't know how to answer it that's why... I mean, I love being at home. No drunk idiot grabbing my ass, because he thinks he can. No worries about trying to find a ride home after one too many drinks... there is a whole list of reason's why I'd rather stay home instead of going out to a club."

Randy smiled and nodded, "But there are other things to do besides going out to a night club, and yet you never go and do anything."

Now that I thought about it he was right. I never do anything away from home, except going to the doctor, or the store... I've been leading such a sheltered life in the past few weeks, work used to get me out of the house, but now I do everything right here. Looking over at Randy I got an idea, "Do you feel like staying at home?" I asked with a mischievous gleam in my eye.

Randy eyed me suspiciously, "What is going through that brain of yours?"

"It will be a surprise if you feel like going anywhere." I answered.

I watched as the wheels in his head started turning, he looked like he had no idea what he wanted to do, but I knew if he was anything like John had told me... He'd be up for almost anything.

"Alright, I'm game." He smiled, "How fast can you get ready?"

I made a limping dash for the stairs, "I'll be ready before you are." I laughed as he ran after me.

* * *

**_Cheyenne is going out on the town with the beautiful Randy Orton, wonder what is going to happen?? Please review.... Thanks_**


	19. Fun and Games

**_A/N- I feel that the past few chapters have not had as much punch as they did in the begining... but hopefully starting here that will change. As always your kind words are appreciated..._**

* * *

Chapter 18

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" I asked Randy as we approached the window to order.

Randy screwed up his face as he tried to decide, "It all looks so good." He laughed rubbing his stomach.

"Hello, welcome to 'Brewsters' what can I get for you tonight?" a pimply faced teenaged boy asked behind the order screen.

" I want two scoops of the chocolate-chocolate chunk in the waffle bowl, and he wants..."

"Banana Split." He ordered over my shoulder.

I snorted, "For someone whom was just in the car screaming about how bad ice cream is for you, you did just order one of the biggest things on the menu."

Randy laughed and bumped me with his shoulder, "It is bad for you... but it tastes so good."

The young boy behind the window came back with our desserts and waited expectantly as I tried to juggle my bowl and get out the money he asked for.

"Here." Randy said handing the kid a bill and pushing me toward a table, "Could you get out of the way, I'm trying to pay the man here."

"Oh, no you don't... I told you that I would take care of you tonight." I defended trying to get the boys attention again. When he finally did look up, he had already gotten Randy's change. "You suck." I replied going to sit at one of the benches that sat outside the place and he came to sit next to me.

"So, are you ready to get back into the ring?" He asked putting a huge spoon full of whipped cream in his mouth.

"Yeah... um... did you happen to grab any napkins while you were paying for all this?" I asked eyeing a rather large smudge of chocolate on his chin.

"Nope. Why?"

Looking around I didn't see any close enough to get before everyone else could get a glimpse of him so I reached up with my hand and quickly wiped it away, "You are getting that all over you." I laughed as he made more of a mess with another spoon full, "You need a bib."

Going back to the window I got the kids attention again and he brought me some napkins, turning back to the table I caught Randy getting a helping of my chocolate-chocolate chunk, "Hey! That's mine!" I scolded with a look of shock on my face that he even had the audacity to steel some of my ice-cream.

He pointed to my bowl with the tip of his plastic red spoon, "That's pretty good." He admitted with a smile, "Wanna swap?" he asked holding out his bowl and reaching for mine.

"No, I don't wanna swap." I replied grabbing my bowl and turning so my back was to him and covered it protectively.

"So what do you have planned next?" He asked reaching around me trying to get to my bowl and I smacked his hand.

He was worse than a five year old in a car wanting to know if we're there yet. The entire car ride he asked me what I had planned. Smiling I looked up at the building that sat across the street from us... big, brick and lit up like a Christmas tree, "Right there." I pointed to the Hollywood Connections building.

He looked confused as he took in the sight and another wapping mouthful, "What are we going to do there?" he asked curiously.

"What ever we want. Inside that building is a playground... You will never run out of things to do. Ever been to 'Dave and Busters'?"

I watched as his face lit up, "Yeah in Atlanta. Cool place."

I nodded to the building in question, "Hollywood Connections is similar. There are only three of these places made, that one there is the first one. Inside you will find a large movie theater. All of them stadium seating. A merry-go-round, putt-putt coarse, bumper cars, wall climbing exhibit, skating rink, teen club, and a game room on the entire upper deck."

"Sounds like fun... You ready?" He asked standing up and throwing his empty bowl away.

"You're finished?" I asked stupidly as he pulled me and my ice cream from the bench toward the car.

"I'm ready to play, you can finish that in the car." he pointed out opening my door and helping me get settled, "Besides, your slow."

Randy shut my door before I could get a word in. And I lost what ever it was I was going to say as I peered up at him through the window, standing there with that cocky smirk of his, I couldn't help but think about how absolutely gorgeous he is. The whole tall, dark and handsome bit was supposed to have been played out a long time ago. But Randy was bringing some of it back for me. Between the olive toned skin, strong jaw line, full lips, and blue eyes... he looked like he was made for perfection. Most of the time I steered clear of those people because they acted as if they could do no wrong. But Randy was slowly changing that with me as well.

A few hours later, I found myself chasing a laughing Randy around the game-room. We had played from the moment we stepped foot into the building. First thing he wanted to do, seeing as it was next to the token counter, was the climbing wall. He bet me that he would make it to the top faster than I could... apparently forgetting my bum ankle, which kept me out of action on this go round. Then we moved on to putt-putt... where I kicked his ass, in what I'd have to call the longest game of my life, but he had me in tears during all eighteen holes. We had ventured over toward the bumper cars, but before we had a chance to actually start a game, some of the boys that had rode before recognized Randy and asked for autographs. We figured instead of causing a scene we'd escape to the game-room and hope like hell we didn't get mobbed.

A little while later while I was playing the 'Harley Davidson' game, where they have an actual body of a bike there for you to sit on while you play, Randy stepped away from the game to answer his cell phone... the look on his face was un-readable so I stepped off and stood next to him, listening in on a one sided conversation. "No, Dave..." He rolled his eyes making me giggle. "We're fine. We just decided to get out for a bit, what are you two doing home anyway? -Uh huh... So checking up on us then? -Yes we'll be home at a decent hour.- No we don't need someone to come and pick us up, we're not even at a club.- Loud music?- I'll explain later... Ok see you then."

"Daddy's worried." I sighed poking out my lip.

Randy nodded, "Did you know it is after one in the morning?" he asked looking at his watch.

I jumped and checked mine, "Damn, time flies." I laughed, "You ready to turn in these tickets and head home?"

He nodded and tried to hid a yawn, as we both made our way over toward the long counter with all the toys, we had won over two-thousand tickets from various games.

"I worked my ass off over at that basketball game for you to have these ticket so you better not get anything lame." Randy replied as we looked over the merchandise.

"Yeah I know, I was there with you, remember? Going downstairs every so often so you could replenish your tokens, then watching you play time and time again. How much did you spend tonight anyways?"

Randy ignored my question and picked out a huge teddy-bear with a golf putter in his hand for me and then we headed out to the parking lot, hand in hand. Before my night got started I was wanting to talk with Marti about my feeling for Mark, but I hadn't thought about him since Randy and I started out. I was really unsure as to where my life was headed but at this point I decided that with Mark I told him what it would take, if he shows up... we'll talk, if not... it might be fun to see what will happen with one of my other friends... Like Randy perhaps... Either way I knew I was going to take this one day at a time.

* * *

**_I Guess Cheyenne is taking the words of a friend and having a little fun with a legend while Mark is probably dragging his feet on what he wants to do..... We shall see... Soon! Please Review Good or bad.. thanks _**


	20. Sneaking IN

**_Sorry It's been a little while... I didn't quit on you guys... Block came back but I'm typing up new chapters today as you read this.. hopefully I'll have a large update for you guys... _**

**_Thanks to everyone new and old that have been letting me know what you think about this story.... _**

* * *

"I feel like a teenager trying to sneak my boyfriend into the house." I whispered, as we headed through the house.

Randy snorted from behind me, "Seems appropriate after the night we've had."

Upon entering the house, we had quickly closed and locked the front door. The only light we had to guide us through the rooms was the moon that shone through the windows. Randy had immediately tucked in behind me and put his hands on my waist to let me lead him through the darkened house, so he didn't bump into things and wake everyone up. The hard part from here was getting up the hard wood staircase.

"Have you ever noticed that when you try to be quiet, you're noisier than when you don't ?" I asked over my shoulder as we tip toed up the stairs.

"I have." Marti's voice filled the silence of the house.

"Sorry." I muttered freezing in my spot, causing Randy to bump into me.

Randy hissed and quickly grabbed for the hand rail to keep us both standing upright.

I heard Marti chuckle, "Did you two kids have fun tonight?" He asked closing the door that he and Rick shared behind him.

"Yes." We both answered in unison as we topped the steps.

"Good." he sighed, "but I have to warn you that your sudden disappearance has caused quite a stir in the others and you are going to have to expect a certain amount of ribbing tomorrow."

We both groaned. We might have spent several hours acting like children again, but the group of people that were sleeping soundly in the other rooms of the house were sure to make it seem indecent in the morning. I'm sure that the scenarios that had started to whip through my mind were going through Randy's as well, and let's just say the playground ain't got nothing on these fools.

"How bad is it?" Randy asked, I'm assuming trying to gauge the seriousness of the day that laid ahead of us.

I heard Marti suck on his teeth and watched his head turn to the side as he thought of the words that would best explain what was said before we got back, "Let's just say that when you neglected to tell Dave where you were... the group started tossing up idea's on what they thought you MIGHT be doing."

I peered over at Randy and giggled, "Boy, won't they be surprised?" I asked quietly.

"Let me guess, 'Brewsters and Hollywood?" Marti asked his voice sounding all knowing.

I had taken Marti to both places several times before and told him of my love of being able to let go of my adult years for a little while and delve myself into all the things that you love as a child, "Yep." I answered, "You know me well."

"Yes I do, princess... Now, it's really late and we have a full day ahead of us, so we all need to get some rest... Good night you two." He said going back into his room.

We listened for the final click of the closing door before we both let out an audible breath, "I feel like the boyfriend that just got caught." Randy chuckled.

I giggled softly, "I know... eerie isn't it, how it just fits together."

Randy turned me around to face him, "Thanks for tonight, Chey, I think I needed this as much as you did."

"Feels good to be a kid again, even for just a little while, doesn't it?" I asked going to make my way toward my room, but Randy grabbed my hand and held me in my spot.

"You always make me feel like a kid when I hang out with you." he admitted, "we need to do this again sometime."

Randy pulled my arm and crushed my body against his, his arms went around my waist and he leaned his head down and placed it on top of mine. The hug was so genuine and strong, not what I had expected from the cocky SOB that wrestled every night on TV... but then again none of the men, or Amy for that matter, was what I had expected. Sure I knew that there had to be fights at times between these people backstage, hell they are together day in and day out... but what I had seen from these people had been nothing but friendship and god only knew how they made me feel like 'Mary Sue' the way we all got along... but that is what is expected, right? I mean this is... a family... One of the major things that I've learned from this whole experience so far has had to of been the family comradery... They never made me feel like the new girl in the bunch, they all excepted me for who I was, and didn't judge me for it. They had to know, that like them, I would make mistakes and get angry, but they kept up with the punches and made the best out of every situation. For me, I knew at that point this is where I belonged, no more whining and pouting about what I couldn't do, but for all the friendships I had gained, it was time to start being the person I knew I could be and the person they had accepted and loved. These friendships were what I had wanted since I was a child... There wasn't any reason to be insecure or stupid with these people, just be who you are and they will find a way to like you.

"Yeah, Randy we do." I smiled as we pulled apart, "I need to do this as often as possible. Things had really gotten me down and I know I had been hard on you and everyone else at times, and I just want to say thanks for caring enough to get me out." I said kissing his cheek.

"That's what friends are for, Chey... We notice when there needs to be a change of some kind to help you get through life... you will find in this business you have to lean on each other. So far every body who's come down here has enjoyed your spirit, and your carefree, don't take things too serious attitude. You need to hang onto that. You will go far because you treat everyone with respect, and how you want to be treated... And I had fun too, so don't get too cocky and think tonight was all about you." he smirked.

I laughed, "You got it."

Kissing the top of my head he made his way into his bedroom and left me standing in my spot in the hall with a large smile on my face."Goodnight." I whispered to his back, and watched as he threw me a wave and went into his room.

* * *

**_Please Review- Thanks_**


	21. Back In The Saddle

**_It's me again margret... Hopefully today I'll have a huge update for you... I'm thankful you are still enjoying this story... _**

* * *

Chapter 20

I smiled across the yard as another long stream of jabs was yelled at Randy.

"Why won't you tell us about your date lover-boy?" Dave asked getting in his face as he tried to walk away.

"Do you regret not getting any action? We all know Cheyenne's too good for you anyway." Paul quipped keeping up to pace with Dave.

"Guys, it wasn't like that!" Randy cried out stopping in the center of the yard, "I've told you guys it was innocent and we just went to play video games and eat ice cream... DAMN!"

"But you don't do either... so why are you lying to us?" Dave persisted.

I watched as Randy's aggravation grew and he wiped a frustrated hand across his face, "You know what... believe what you want, I'm tired of this." He replied walking away.

I had already been put in the middle of Amy and Matt for the most part of the day, so I was just getting a repeat of what I had already heard. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone with every word they said, cause I knew that there was nothing I could say to change their minds on giving us a hard time. I would have to say though that I was glad Marti had stayed up the night before to warn us of the tirade that was going to be coming our way.

"Cheyenne," Rick called from behind me taking me out of my thoughts, "C'mon baby, I got the ring free for a little while."

I smiled and grabbed my towel and water before following him out to the ring. I had left the house around seven that morning for my doctors office, and to my delight he cleared me to start working on my ankle. Of coarse he told me to keep the air-cast on it for as long as possible and to tape it up heavily, but he wished I would get out of the business while I could. I just gave him my usual unhappy scowl at his persistence and left as soon as I could.

I had approached Rick the moment I got back to see about helping me get back in the ring and he was excited to help me. For the last few hours I had been working hard on the treadmill and bicycle, warming it up and getting it loose for a little light ring action in which I would be going through a mock match with one of the more advanced students.

"Hey Nikki." I greeted the young student as we climbed into the ring.

She grinned, "What's up, Chey."

"Remember girls, keep it light," Rick warned, "the ankle isn't completely healed, we don't need injure it any further."

We both nodded as we bounced anxiously around the ring.

"I want you guys to start with a few irish-whips, a clothesline and possibly a slam, and then we'll take it from there." Rick instructed and then climbed down to the side of the squared platform to ring the bell.

We rounded the ring once, then Nikki went for the collar and elbow tie-up, I powered out of it then clasped her wrist and pushed her toward the ropes for an irish-whip, Nikki quickly reversed it then as I came off the ropes she threw her arm out and clotheslined me hard onto the mat. I clutched my chest and started to pick myself up and she hit me with a low standing drop kick as I got to my knees. Nikki got up quickly as I made my way to the ropes to pull myself up and she spun me around and scooped me up for a body slam.

"GREAT!" Rick applauded, "Cheyenne, you doing okay?"

I raised my head up off the mat and smiled at him, "So far." I answered.

"Alright, now let's try a few more moves, but we gotta keep it on the mat, girls. Chey, that means nothing off the ropes, incase you forget. We can work on those the closer we get to the event."

"Sure, but you know I'd like to try a drop kick of my own, see how high I can get myself, and possibly try a couple of moves that will actually utilize the ankle."

Rick nodded, "You know how it feels, I'm just here to make sure you don't over do it."

Nikki, Rick and myself worked for a few hours in the ring and slowly I felt my confidence build. I had even gone as far as to moonsault off of the top rope. Rick was counseling me at the start of my climb, begging me to stop, but I had assured him I was fine.

"How ya doin'?" Marti asked as he sat next to me on the couch and adjusted my ice pouch."

"A little sore, actually." I half giggled, half moaned.

Marti's face broke into a smile, "Good." He said simply causing me to gawk at him, "What? You have got to get those muscles working again." He defended with the same bright grin.

I patted his arm and threw the pouch into his lap, "I'm going up to soak in the tub."


	22. Listening IN

Chapter 21

Emerging from my tub, I shivered at the feeling that something wasn't quite right, it was entirely too quiet in the house. Everyone must have gone out for the night. Walking down the stairs I searched the livingroom and then into the kitchen for any sign that someone was around.

Entering the kitchen I noticed the french doors open, and could hear voices, so I crept up slowly to listen in.

"I told you a while back to tell her. I don't like keeping things from her." I heard Marti say.

"I can tell... is that why you told her about my life?"

I felt my insides shudder at the sound of the voice that I knew so well. I had no idea that he was even here. He had to of arrived while I was upstairs, sleeping in my bathtub. I wish someone had woken me up.

"She needed to know, Mark, she is not the type of woman that just assumes anything about anyone, and if you don't tell her she doesn't ask, well... most of the time. Chey, is a strait forward and blunt kind of person with everyone and she expects it in return. You were like that in the beginning, you gained her trust and you kept it all the way up until I told her everything."

"I didn't feel like I knew her well enough to tell her everything, I know now that I should have never brought up my broken marriage to her in the first place... but it was something that was weighing heavily on my mind and it just came out."

"If you hadn't had her focus on trying to fix things with your marriage, your relationship would probably be in a different place right now. You had her fed up with not too long ago, if I hadn't stepped in, you would be history my friend and Randy Orton would have her." Marti stated flatly.

I grinned and fought back the urge to giggle at Marti's wonderful truth. I wanted to scream, 'you tell him', but I couldn't, so stuffing my fist in my mouth I listened on.

"W-what?" Mark stuttered.

"That's right. Think about that one,. Mark... Randy has shown a little interest in Cheyenne here lately and they went out together last night... I feel that if all this with you wasn't so fresh in her mind she might have given him a real shot at a relationship. You should have told her everything, that night she told you to figure it out, over the phone."

" Look, Marti, I know I fucked up that night on the phone... I wanted to explain it all to her. That's why I am here now. I am going to try and put it all out there on the table."

"But you haven't really fought that hard to make it happen... It took you forever to get here. That's what Chey was talking about when she said that she is going to make you work. Mark, this isn't going to be easy." Marti explained.

I smiled. Marti knew me better than anyone, even me. He listen and watched me. My own family never did that.

"Mark, I am on her side of this." Marti continued at Mark's audible sigh, "She is the daughter I never had, and I know she feels that I'm like the father she always wanted. So, in saying that, You have to know that I disagree with how you've handled all of this."

I heard liquid in a bottle splash and then it sounded like lips thunking away from the mouth of that bottle, "Will she listen?" He finally asked.

"Yes... and she can handle what ever story you have. No more half ass stories. One on ONE."

" I understand... I was just hoping I could talk to her tonight. I hate knowing that we are in the same area and I can't do what I came here to do... I hate that I wasn't there for her while she was injured, I wanna see for myself that she is ok." He admitted.

I chose this moment to make my presence known as I walked through the door, "Who's OK?" I asked as both men jumped up in the dark.

"Jesus!" Mark yelped, the beer bottle falling from his hand and landing hard on the deck.

Marti was holding his chest, "You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

I smiled and placed an apologetic hand to his arm, "I'm sorry... the house was so quiet and I heard voices, thought I'd see who it was."I lied.

Marti chuckled, "Everyone went out for dinner while you were upstairs, I knocked on your door to see if you wanted to go but you didn't answer so I thought you were already in bed. Then Mark showed up, you want to join us."

His voice sounded more unsure than I had ever heard it before but I shrugged it off, "Sure. Who were you guys just talking about?" I asked innocently, looking to each of them for an answer.

Marti quickly glanced at his beer bottle, "I need another... either of you want one?" he asked walking though the doors.

Mark bent and picked up his empty bottle that he had dropped, "I'll take one, man... Chey?" he asked finally speaking to me.

Shaking my head I sat in the lawn chair across from the one Mark was still standing in front of, "No, I'm fine." I answered , "So, are you going to answer me?" I asked again as Mark sat in front of me.

His chest heaved as he took in a deep breath, "I was just asking Marti about you, I heard about your accident from Cena, and we hadn't talked since you told me to figure out what I want from life..."

I could feel Mark's stare bore through me in the night and I shivered, "Oh, and you cared so much then that I didn't get a phone call or anything and now weeks later you finally return."I said bitterly, as much as I was happy that he was here, I couldn't let him off the hook about everything else.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said softly, still staring at me.

"So, are we going to result to me throwing everything wrong you've done since the beginning back in your face or are we going to talk this out?"

* * *

**_Another update is coming hopefully tonight... he's finally back guys... I hope you enjoy this... Please read and review... Thanks_**


	23. Understanding

Chapter 22

"No, Chey, you have to listen..." Mark paused, "So much has changed in the past three weeks, especially this past week."

I sat strait up in my chair, "More excuses?... if you want me to understand, you need to give me details."

Mark let out a small nervous chuckle, "You really aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?"

I shook my head slowly, "No... Why should I? If I make things too easy for you, you'll take it for granted, I warned you before. Now, not only have you hid things, you've stopped calling and when you finally show up, you act as though you want me to just fall at your feet."

"I don't think you will truly understand how sorry I am... I made a few mistakes in my life and let me tell you, they have cost me... dearly. A lot of people are mad at me right now for..."

I waved my hand at him in the dark not wanting to hear the sob story, "I don't feel sorry for you, and how can I understand if you don't make me?" I asked trying to get him to the point.

He stood up abruptly, "Dammit Chey!!! Will you let me finish a God damn sentence?!" he yelled down at me. I could only stare at him and not say anything, hell I was sure he'd bite my head of if I did, so I nodded and he continued, "OK, I tried to come back when I heard you were hurt. I didn't take your advice, like a dumb ass, and tell Vince about my life until yesterday. He was floored. He said he had heard all the idle rumors about it, but because I hadn't told him, he dismissed them as just that... Rumors. He asked me what I needed. I told him time to try and make things right with everything, especially you... Chey, he told me to stay away from you, that you didn't need my messes, that you were young and had a full and happy life ahead of you. Marti had to call and convince him to let me come here."

"I'm proud of you." I whispered after he had poured it all out to me, I knew it had taken a great deal for him to break down and let someone else in. It let me know that he was swallowing his pride, even if it was just a small step, it counted.

He gapped at me, "Did you not just hear me tell you that Vince told me to stay as far away from you as possible? Why would you be proud?"

Sliding forward in my chair, I clasped one of his dangling hands in both of mine and looked up into his shadowy face, "I know that took a lot of courage to open up like that."

Mark shook his hand free of mine and begun pacing the hardwood deck, "I don't need courage, Chey, I've always prided myself on being a strait laced, do-it-yourself kind of man. I'm supposed to be a hard-ass, and beat the hell out of men that even think about standing in my way or talking badly about me or the ones I love... But then here you come along and suddenly I've gone soft." When I went to stand up he pushed me back in my seat, "Don't get me wrong, honey, I like being this way with you, but when other people see it... It makes me weak."

"WEAK?! Are you crazy?" I asked getting loud, "It took more strength for you to admit you can't do it all by yourself on something than to try and fail. A strong man asks for help and guidance when he knows he doesn't have the resources to go at it alone!" I defended.

Mark bent down and clasped both of my hands in his, I was at my wits end and almost jerked them back, "I'm asking then, Chey... I want to be with you... will you help me?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Like I said... Almost.

Entering my room later that night, I collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling fan, letting the twirling blades put me in a slight trance. So much had been said and laid out between Mark and myself with just a few words, and yet there was more that we needed to discuss.

At first, I had grown so angry with him when I thought he was just going to try and use brief explanations and just the simple fact that he was here to make me happy, but I had to prove that wouldn't be enough... to him, and to me.

I enjoy Marks company, always have, and dammit I enjoy the feelings he invokes inside me when he is around. Still not enough... Sure, I loved the feeling of security and I used to love what I had thought was honestly that we'd shared with each other, but after him using his divorce in such a wrongful way, I mean it was as if he was using it as a pick up line... It confused me to death... It was almost as if he turned my kindness and care over the situation to create this weird, delusional relationship between us.

But if I can get past all of that and move into a somewhat normal relationship, would he be able to be real with me? There is goodness in Mark, he is a wonderful man despite the fact that he is miserable at the moment. When things are right in his world he is a very warm, caring, and funny guy.

We've both been so lost for many years, oddly enough, but I feel that being surrounded by all the people in my house and finally being able to do what I love most, I've finally found me. Gone, was the chubby, uncertain girl who hated life... I found the woman in me loved life to it's fullest, talked constantly, and I may not be at my goal weight just yet, but it's going to happen... Soon. Marti has been my savior throughout the transformation, and if he hadn't already been with someone and if I hadn't begun to see him as the father figure he turned out to be, I would probably be madly in love with him. I do love him, in that father-daughter kind of way, for everything that he has done for me and he is someone that will be forever important in my life.

I felt the tears, as they slid out of the corner of my eyes and made their way across my temple into my hair, as I finally mourned the girl I had once been. Mark and I may not have the same problems, but the inner battle was. Mark was lost. He had lost the man he had fought so hard to become, and he almost pulled me into his downward spiral... but be that as it may, I knew that what I felt for Mark was the beginnings of love. Someone had told me once, I don't quite remember who, but they told me that when you meet your soul-mate you will know, with out a shadow of a doubt... I can't honestly say that Mark is the one, but the feelings I am carrying in me now, are different than anything I've ever felt.

He asked me outside to help him be the man he once was and to try and get him past all of his misgivings so that we could possibly be together, I almost busted open from the joy I had felt, because I knew that was what I had wanted too. Hell, all I had to do was sit back and remember all of the times we've had together to know in my heart, that we need to at least try.

Thinking back, I try to remember all the things I love about Mark... I can hear his gravely laugh throughout my memory, and can see the sparkle of life glowing in his jade green eyes, and feel the security flow through my veins as I picture his tall frame looking down at me... and most of all I can still remember the pride I had in him when he spoke to me about wanting my help for the first time.

Sitting up, I wiped my tears and moved for the door, reaching out to the handle I realized then what I must do... I feel it in my heart.

* * *

**_Wow I know you got three... I have more updates coming soon, trust me... I am trying to make up for the delay of the last few... Please as always let me know if you like my story or not... Thanks _**


	24. Warning Sexual content

**_A/N-Warning.... Strong Sexual content... if you think that it will offend you then you need not read this chapter... Thanks_**

* * *

Chapter 23

Pushing the door open, I peered over my shoulder one last time to ensure that am going in unnoticed. As I stepped into the room, I can feel my nerves taking over, my palms are hot and sweaty, my legs weak, and I know I am holding my breath. Closing the door behind me, I skillfully work the lock without a sound and turn to face him.

His massive body is covering the top of the mattress, with just a thin sheet partially covering his naked frame. Biting my lip I fight to remain calm and steady the pulsing ache that has started in my core. Just seeing his bare chest illuminated by the soft moonlight and one of his long massive legs lay carelessly bare, the sheet stopping at his thigh. It wasn't until I found him like this that I realized how much I truly wanted him... Lord knows that Mark is a desirable man, but only a woman with this picture could fully understand how much so.

I hear him sigh in his sleep, as his body rolls effortlessly until he is flat on his back, with one arm on his stomach and the other on the pillow beside his head. Knowing that if I don't make my move now, that I am going to turn and run out of his room, I gather up my pajama pants and approach the end of the bed. Lifting my leg I place my knee on the soft mattress, applying a little weight, hoping it would help me judge the depth of his sleep, before I took the chance of crawling up his body.

When he doesn't move, I slowly start the climb up the bed and his head turns toward me, and I pause to see if he is awake, but nothing happens. My heart is beating out of my chest, and I am holding my breath as I move again. This couldn't be happening any more perfectly. Deftly I pick up my left leg and bring it down over to the side of his hip and then do the same with the other, lowering myself into a straddling position over his waist.

Leaning forward I can see his eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks as I gently nuzzle the tip of his nose with my own, before I give a soft kiss to his full lips. I watch him as his eyes flutter open, then grow wide with surprise. Grabbing my shoulders, Mark pushes me back as he sits up, getting a full view of my face.

"Cheyenne?... What are you..."

"Shh." Is my only verbal response as I pull his hands from my shoulders and place them above his head and used my body to push him back against the mattress. "Do you have any idea how much I want to feel you right now?" I asked against his lips then tilted my head back enough to watch his eyes dart back and forth on my own, searching.

"Chey... Please... I am not a man to be played with." he whispered huskily.

Arching my back, I pushed my hips into his, feeling his member swell from the intimate contact, "I wish I could play about this." I breath claiming his lips hungrily.

As I feel Marks lips move along with mine, the electricity of our very first shared kiss, shocked the air out of my lungs and I released his hands to cradle his face, as our tongues mated.

Mark wrapped both of his long arms around my back and flipped us over so that I was beneath him, his full weight resting on me as he rocked himself against me, "Mmm, Chey..." He moaned removing his lips from my swollen ones, "If there is any chance, you are going to change your mind, you better say so now." he warned propping his forehead on mine while he tried to catch his breath.

Giggling, I leaned his face toward my mouth and nibbled his jaw line, "I...initiated... this." I stated between bites, "Don't... you dare... stop."

Rocking back on his knees, he sat up on his hunches and pulled me with him, yanking my shirt over my head along the way, once I'm released he used both hands to cup my breasts, claiming my mouth once again.

Without breaking the kiss I moved to my knees and started to take off my bottoms, but Mark tears his mouth from mine and forces me suddenly to my back and slides them down my legs and throws them to the floor.

I feel my whole body flush when Mark stops and just stares down at me and gives a sharp intake of breath."What's wrong?" I ask quickly, my insecurities rising.

He shakes his head and runs a hand over my stomach, "You are more beautiful than I imagined." he whispered still caressing my skin.

Never in my years has a man ever said that to me. Before it was so much different with the weight and all... if a man had ever said it then I would have had to laugh him home. I would've known that man had been saying it, thinking that is was something that I wanted to hear... But not this man... I could hear and feel that he meant it.

Reaching out I clasped his roaming hand in mine, "Come here." I sighed dragging him forward.

Mark moved until his body was lying perfectly nestled between my legs, and I placed both of my arms around his neck, taking his mouth in a searing kiss.

Slowly Mark circled his hips and he entered me, making my body stretch and envelope him, as he retracted and pushed forward into my tight velvety walls... I had never felt so complete, almost whole, than I did at the very moment when he finally had given me all that he had...at that point we had begun the dance of love, and he some how managed to erase every other experience and made my life then, only about him. From this night forward I would forever be ruined on any other man... none of them would ever come close to competing with the wonderful and delicious things that he was making my body feel.

* * *

**_Please review guys and let me know what you think....Thanks_**


	25. Morning after

**_I know you guys thought I had forgotten about Sweet Right Here when I started posting another story... I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to update, but Deep In the Heart was heavy on my mind and I couldn't think about this one... But it's coming back... Slowly just please be patient with me..LOL I hope you enjoy your update._**

* * *

Chapter 24

As I awoke the next morning, I smiled, feeling Mark's hand gliding across my back and down further over the roundness of my bottom, then trace the path over again. Tightening my body, I stretched and sighed my pleasure at waking up to the wonderful man that was still caressing my skin.

"Mornin'." His raspy voice thundered in the quiet room when I turned to look at him, "Sleep well?"

Lifting my hand I cupped the side of his face letting my thumb trace the outline of his lips, "Yeah, old man, I did."

Mark kissed my thumb, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." he chucked rolling onto his back and running a heavy hand over his tired face.

Snuggling up to him I rested my chin on his chest and fingered the auburn colored hair that covered his chin, "What time is it?"

"It's still early yet."

Mark lifted his arm and started drawing lazy patterns over my shoulder with his finger tips. The gentleness of it lulling my eyes to close in contentment. I made my decision to seal my own fate last night and I couldn't have been happier to be able to bask in the after glow of it in his arms... but I was sure he had some major questions for my sudden behavior, his silence emanating all that he was thinking.

"Cheyenne... about last night..."

Moving my fingers from his beard I covered his mouth, cutting him off, "I don't know how to explain it," I replied as he pulled my hand away, "I can only plead temporary insanity."

"Temporary?" he asked cupping my face and bringing it up into his full view.

"Well, I was thinking about how everything had transpired, and I realized that I do care about you a great deal. I was so tired of everything always turning into some damn long discussion... So I thought what If I just said fuck it and gave into something we both wanted."

"So, where does this leave us? Where do we go from here?" he asked, his face a picture of uncertainties.

I laughed, "I thought the girl was supposed to ask that the morning after..."

Mark smiled, "I got tired of waiting, but you can still ask."

"No, you ruined it." I huffed jokingly.

Turning my head I rested it against Marks chest. He wasn't giving me anything to go on in terms of answering his questions. I hadn't put a lot of thought about the aftermath of my actions last night, just what I felt I needed to do to make things right. I knew I wanted to be with Mark, and him with me, but there were so many things that were unfinished in both of our lives that could make this relationship complicated. We needed for things to start over in a way... Start over meaning letting the past die and begin enjoying getting to know each other from that point.

"Well, how about we take this were ever we want it to go... I mean, Mark, you've been through so much, and there are a lot of decisions that you are going to still have to make. Why not let this relationship be the one thing you know will be here, the one thing that has already been decided."

"One day at a time, kind of deal." He nodded, "No promises... it just is, because we want it to be... is that what you are saying?"

"Exactly... but you have to assure me of one thing..."

"OK?"

I sighed not really sure how to put my thoughts out there for him to take, "I have to know that I am the only person to share your bed, and if you feel that should change, you have to tell me that I'm not what you need anymore."

Marks chest heaved a heavy sigh and he used his free hand to seize my chin and make me look at him, "Cheyenne, I know we've talked only a little about my past, and you got the short and ugly of it, but I can assure you that I only need one woman in my life."

I smiled and kissed his lips tenderly, "That's all I needed to know."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and we jumped, "Hey you two, time to rise and shine." Marti's voice replied softly from the other side of the door.

"Oh SHIT!" I giggled burring my face into Marks chest in embarrassment... "I forgot about them."

"Coming!" Mark called back laughing as he wrapped his arms securely around me.

Once Marti's footsteps faded, I wiggled free of his grasp and jumped from the bed and covered my face with my hands. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone before starting my search for my discarded pajama's.

"Cheyenne."

"What if we were loud?"

"Cheyenne."

"Oh god if they heard us..."

"Cheyenne!" Mark barked making me stop my frantic pace.

"Huh?" I asked popping my head up from the other side of the bed.

He held his arms out to me with a hearty laugh, "Come here."

Clutching my pajama's to my bare chest, I slowly walked around the bed and stepped between his legs.

"You're being silly." he replied to me as he pulled me against him.

I shook my head vigorously, "No I'm not. You weren't here yesterday, after Randy took me out to play video games. I can only imagine the grief I'm gonna get for this."

"I'll protect you."

I knew he had to think I was acting childish, but these people were like a pack of wolves chasing the last rabbit in the woods when it came to shit like this.

"Look, there are some things we rib each other about, and there are times to be serious. I don't think they are going to say anything." He tried again to reassure me.

Kissing him quickly I backed away from him and got dressed, "I sure hope you're right." I replied as I pulled the bedroom door open.


	26. Facing the firing squad

**_AN- Surprise... I know it's been forever.. but I am still getting reviews for this story and until that happens sometimes I forget how much you all have fallen in love with this story... Thank you too all of you that have reviewed- it is because of you that I continue to write this story.. I hope you like this next chapter and the plan is to have at least one more before the week is out. Enjoy!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25

"Morning sunshine!" Marti beamed as I entered the kitchen after my shower, "Sleep well?"

"Don't start!" I growled holding up my hand as I walked around him to get to the coffee pot.

"What?" He asked innocently, causing me to turn and glare icily at him.

"I don't need your shit this morning... cause it will ruin the wonderful night I had." I answered with a smirk waiting for his reaction.

"So tell me, was it all you dreamed it would be?"

I slapped his arm, "You are an ass!"

"Maybe" he shrugged, "But I'm an ass that has given my two best trainers the day off." he sing sang before sipping his own coffee.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Mark. Day off." he informed me when Mark entered the kitchen from the hallway.

"Why? What's going on?"

Mark came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist, "We are going to spend the day together." He answered for Marti, kissing my cheek.

I felt like a kid whose parents planned my day with out telling me, "We are?"

"Yep. Away from this house and everyone in it." he chuckled as he released me to grab a cup from the cabinet.

"Giving you a hard time, are they?"

Marti snorted, as he sat down at the counter, "Gave him a standing ovation when he came down this morning."

I couldn't help it. I found myself doubled over, laughing hysterically at the mental picture of everyone standing up from their breakfast to applaud a red faced Mark.

"See why did you have to tell her?" Mark scolded while I continued to laugh.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I chuckled, "I told you so." then started laughing again.

Mark huffed and put his hands on the counter in front of him when I sat down on the floor, "I'm glad you find this funny! You know what... I was going to try and keep my word about protecting you from them, but no... Marti, I'm leaving her here with you."

I stopped laughing, "OH no you don't! Either you take me with you, or I'll go by myself." I exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Uh huh. You see she's singing a different tune now! Marti, what do you think?"

"Just take her with you. Hell, I don't think I'd be able to live with her if she had to stay."

I turned to Mark and he smiled at me, "Alright then, but if you misbehave, even just a little bit... you're coming back to face the firing squad."

"You two better hurry though, they are due back from the morning run any minute now."

Making a mad dash to the closet, I pulled out my tennis shoes and ran, in my socked feet, to Marks outstretched hand so he could lead us out the door. Once we climbed up into his truck, he threw it in reverse and headed out of the driveway, while I put my shoes on.

"So what's the plan?" I asked once we got out on the main road.

Mark smiled and glanced in my direction, "Well, after that... fiasco in the kitchen this morning, Marti and I agreed it would be best if we took off for the day. Marti said that you like to ride horses, so he gave me the number to the place you go to. I hope you're up for it."

"I'd love to go... but Mark, I'm in my gear." I replied looking down at my shorts and athletic tank top.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he leaned back and reached for something behind the seat, pulling out a small black duffel bag.

"Once I realized what we'd be doing, I ran into your room while you were in the shower, and got you a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." he announced, putting the bag on the seat between us.

"You couldn't have just popped your head into the bathroom and tell me what you had planned for the day?"

I could see Mark out of the corner of my eye watching me as I pulled my top over my head and began sliding myself into the t-shirt he had picked out for me, and he groaned low in his throat before turning his attention back to driving.

"What?" I asked with a knowing smirk as I reached for my pants.

Mark laughed at me, "You know very well I had no intention of letting you know that you were right about the others, and if I had known that watching you change in the truck was going to have this effect on me... I would have done the easy thing and went into the bathroom... but then again, I am enjoying this-"

Pulling my gear free from my legs I smiled as I dug into my bag and pulled out the jeans and showed them to him, "So, what you are saying is that you'd rather me spend the day... out of these?" I asked wiggling them back and forth.

He nodded, "Most definitely, but I don't think that the people at the stables would approve of you showing up in nothing but your panties, doll."

Lowering the jeans and my head I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, "You weren't paying attention were you?" I inquired softly as the truck continued down the road.

"To what?" he questioned pulling his brows together in confusion.

"I'm not wearing any panties, Mark..."


	27. the end

**_Thank you to all of you that had grown attached to Cheyenne and Mark the way that I did... This is the end folks, I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out a way to end this one and I think I've found it.. There is a possiblity for a sequal, I'm not really sure just yet, I still have Deep in the Heart to finish and I've had a new one that won't go away until I get it going.. Enjoy the Chapter guys._**

* * *

Chapter 26

I felt the truck pitch to the right, as Mark turned his gaze on me, his face telling me that he wasn't prepared for my admitting the fact that I didn't have any drawers on, and I couldn't help but laugh as he struggled to get himself and the truck back in line again before speaking to me.

"You are going to get us both killed, Chey." Mark warned, as I continued to giggle at him.

"I'm sorry, but wasn't it you, just a moment ago, who thought it best for me to change in the truck?"

He laughed and it almost sounded borderline hysterical, "I'm not sure if I want to choke you, or kiss you sometimes."

I couldn't help but grin at him, "I like you too, old man." I sigh as I finally slide my jeans up my legs.

He grinned evilly at me, "This old dog could teach a new dog, such as yourself, new tricks."

"Oh really? So, who was the one teaching last night?"

I watched shamelessly as he allowed himself to blush at my question, something I never thought I'd see, but had witnessed twice in one day. He knew I was only joking, but he also knew that I was the one that took control the night before. What I knew he was failing to remember was the countless days and nights that he had taught me about wrestling, him and most of all about myself and the person I wanted to continue to be. He had done it all without realizing it.

"Ok, you got me with that one." He admitted with a slow smile, "but it won't happen again."

"What ever you say, old man. I see it differently from where I'm sitting."

Mark's brow drew together in confusion as he pulled up to the stables, "How do you see it, Chey?" He asked putting the truck into park and removing the keys from the ignition.

I smirk and slide closer to him in the cab of the truck and pull his mouth to mine in a gentle kiss, "I see us teaching each other along the way. You and I working together to reach a common ground in life, walking side by side, not you leading me or me leading you. From what I see, life is going to be sweet right here next to you."

Mark licked his lips slowly, his face gentle as his mind took in all that I had said. I knew that was a lot for me to put on the table after asking him to take our life one day at a time, but I could see it and feel it. I could feel the love deep in my heart as I stared at his face, and I could see myself reflecting back in his green eyes. I knew the moment I woke up next to him that morning that things could never go back, and I hoped like hell that he knew it too.

"I love you, Cheyenne." He whispered, his hands coming up to cup my face, while one of his thumbs gently brushed across my lower lip. "I love everything about you. Your life, your spirit, your heart, and your soul. Most of all I love how you love me. You don't have to say it, Cheyenne, if you aren't ready... just know that I know."

I was lost in the depths of his gaze that was locked onto mine, and I felt the power of his words as they pooled in the pit of my stomach, heavy and constricting as they worked their way up to my own eyes, "Oh Mark." I cried as I wrapped my arms around him and let the warm tears fall down my cheeks. "Don't you realize, old man, that I love you, too?" I sobbed onto his shoulder as he wrapped me up in his large arms.

"Who knew that three little words would be all that it took to break you down..." He chuckled, "So, where do we go from here?" He asked, pushing me back to stare in my eyes.

I shrug, "Where ever the road may take us... I'm happy as long as I'm sitting here next to you."

* * *

**_Please Read and Review..._**


End file.
